Innocence is Bliss
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Takes place after the Lazarus Experement. Lazarus' machine was changed to repell energy. What if it was made to focus on Non-pure human DNA? What if it also effected the Doctor? And what if the effect...was a little strange? Rose/10 YOUNG DOCTOR! W/ Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Well, 2 Doctor who stories withen 24 hours. I guess the other one was a oneshot so that didn't really count...**

**This story takes place EXACTLY after the Lazarus Experement, actually partically in it...**

**Also, Saxon is in office.**

* * *

><p>Lazarus' machine was the entire problem.<p>

The reason why the screaming and genetic disorders were happening or the reason why Martha and Tish now stood below the bell tower, clutching one another in panic as the human-monster lunged, before shrieking in pain at the sharp and loud vibrations the organ gave off.

Martha and Tish watched in fascinated horror as the creature screamed and fell, clutching it's humanoid head as it hit the ground hard, turning back into the real and recognizable human form.

The two shared breathless smiles before making their way down towards the ground floor, where the Doctor was already walking, looking down at the broken and dead form of Lazarus, turning away with a masked emotion in his eyes.

"Doctor!" He turned, looking at the two running and smiling girls before letting himself give a small smile, a nod to let them know he had heard.

A few small words thrown back and forth before Martha knew something was wrong.

His eyes, his eyes were almost black and slightly clouded, as if he was seeing something they weren't. Tish frowned and craned her neck, trying to see what he was, but nothing was there. Old stone and pews along the walkway, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, almost questioningly, he stiffened for a moment before blinking quickly and throwing another dry smile.

"Come along now, your mother probably wants to know that you're alive." He responded rather cheerily, walking down the isle rather stiffly, before moving towards the doors, swinging them open and giving a slight wince that Martha only noticed due to her medical training.

Moments later, she was held by her sobbing mother, peeking over her shoulder to the Doctor who was leaned against a nearby wall, hands trembling slightly and his eyes were closed.

Was it just her, or was his skin paler?

She was angry, Martha's mom stormed over, not noticing in the slightest how sickly the Doctor looked, and not caring in the least as her hand collided with the side of his face, causing him to gasp in pain- exreme amounts, Martha noticed- and cringe back, leaning against the wall for support.

Martha's mum backed away, looking at the Doctor in strange concern now, Martha hurried over, pressing her hand against his forehead and gasping at how hot it was- human temperature. A fever for Time Lords.

"He's burning up!" Martha gasped, quickly trying to find out the reason for the medical problem, or at least find out what was wrong.

The Doctor turned, roughly trying to shove her away as he gasped once more in pain and closed his eyes, hands trembling steadily.

"Martha? Martha dear, what's wrong!" Martha's mother demanded, now genially concerned for the Doctor as he tried to push himself upright to his feet, he flashed his eyes open, but there was something wrong with them.

They were Hazel, lighter in color than the deep sad brown that always seemed to be mourning. He blinked quickly and looked away from the bright light Martha suddenly had shinning in his eyes.

As he turned his head, the color seemed to shift, turning a light blue with a steely grey over the top, but that was a reflection, it _had _to be!

"Doctor, look at me." Martha almost begged but he twitched once more in pain and tried to back away, back arching in unknown pain and his jaw clicking shut as he held back a shout.

"What's wrong Martha?" Tish demanded, almost shaking herself in this strange scene.

"I don't know! He's not physically ill that I can tell!" She argued, trying to help him into an upright position in which he shrugged himself out of.

"Lazarus was such a smart man- twisted, but smart." The Doctor growled, wincing once more and stopping the shout of pain in its tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Tish demanded, breathing turning into a quick pace as she began to freak, but Martha leaned down, inclining his head and trying to help him as well as she could.

"My DNA." He gasped, withering once more as he struggled to sit upright, Tish eventually got the point and hurried over, offering to help set him upright on the ground.

"Triple Helix, lets us absorb energy from the Untempered Schysm." He gasped, crying out in pain as his hand twitched, by now, Martha's mother was gasping and completely unsure of what to do. Martha was silent, desperately hoping for _something_ that would help in a way.

"The reflected energy-" He gasped and cried out once more, a sheen of sweat on his brow "- was made for non humans- different DNA strands."

Martha's eyes widened as she got to her feet, trying to lift the Doctor up and yelping under his weight.

"God, you'd expect him to be lighter!" She grunted, getting Tish to help as they moved towards the car her mother drove to get here, ignoring the questions fired at her.

He groaned, swatting at his head and blinking his strange hazel eyes, which turned blue when looking at them in a specific light or at an angel.

It frightened Martha honestly.

"Martha, what is going on!" Martha gulped before biting her lip to look at her mother, not really sure of what exactly she was to say.

"Mum, I-" She stopped, looking back at the tired and weak form of the Doctor who was sprawled next to her along the bench seat in the back of their car, Tish in the front and her mother driving, sending rather stern looks at her from the mirror.

"Look mum, the bloke needs help; can't we just wait a while?" Tish begged, sending a look to Martha which she nodded too, sending her thanks quickly.

Martha's mother huffed once but pushed down slightly harder on the accelerator back to their house.

By the time the car was parked, the Doctor couldn't walk without help; he was thrashing about in pain more and more, whimpering loudly at every single touch.

As soon as he was set on the couch, Martha's mum turned, eyes blazing and teeth ready to snap at anyone.

"Okay! I want the true story now!" She barked, crossing her arms and looking at the Doctor with narrowed eyes.

He whimpered once more.

"Well mum….he's not exactly….human." Martha winced at the way she said it, watching Tish as she screamed and jumped back, pointing and shaking.

"He's one of those things!"  
>She screamed, looking for something to attack with.<p>

"No! That thing was a human- an incredibly messed up human!" Martha shouted, holding up her arms to try and protect the Ill Doctor.

"Martha, stop telling such foolish lies!" Her mother growled, crossing her arms as if she was not fooled in the slightest. Martha sighed and the Doctor cracked his eyes open, still Hazel, and moaned loudly.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed, rushing over to see if he was okay.

"Martha." He groaned, blinking away the persistent fog in his eye.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you!" She asked, almost panicking as her medical knowledge didn't help in the slightest.

"Lazarus' machine was made to shorten the age of cells in one's body. It was made for a double Helix DNA strand, I have three. The thirds in charge of a little trick our kind has." He grunted, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Hold on, do you really expect me to believe that you are a….an _alien?"_ Martha's mother asked with a snort, crossing her arms and glaring in disbelief.

"Better believe it, Mrs. Jones-"The Doctor let out a large gasp and scrunched his face up.

"Cause Lazarus' machine broke into my genetic code- I'm degenerating."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! The next chap! I'm actually a little bit ahead, and stuck at a tiny bit...**

* * *

><p>Not five minutes later, he had passed out, much to the three's distress. Leo was still knocked out, the concussion was nothing major, but he needed rest.<p>

The Doctor was in the guest room, and was getting worse from what Martha could tell. He seemed to be paler and his eyes were turning more and more different every hour. His hair seemed to get slightly darker and more manageable, then, the unthinkable happened.

Martha's mother Francine, wasn't happy with the Doctor, but she recognized a sick man when she saw one.

Martha was up late, reading a few small books she had nicked from the Tardis when she ran out to get a few groceries at the store. The translator circuit seemed to also be working, which helped her when she was looking up anything she could about Time Lords and his sickness.

Leo sat on a chair next to her, a frown set on his face as he crossed his arms, looking at her.

"So, this bloke. He's alien right?" He asked, bold and not truly concerned. Martha looked up from the book with one raised eyebrow, a small laugh and she shook her head, smiling.

"Yeah, he's something isn't he?" She smiled, mock punching his arm and he shook his head in surrender.

"Can't believe it…outer space…" Leo muttered, laughing lightly and shaking his head in disbelief.

A small scream caused the two to spin and look at the door to the guest room where Tish was, holding her hands over her mouth and breathing quickly.

"Tish!" Leo shouted, flipping over the chair and rushing over, asking what was wrong.

Martha was slightly more hesitant, the past trips taught her to be wary as she slowly edged open the door.

She quickly opened it up all the way, flashing on the lights and taking a step back, in case something was about to attack her.

The first thing she noticed was that the bed that the Doctor was on before was now empty. The sheets were hastily thrown off as if he bolted in a panic.

She also noticed how the Sonic Screwdriver was still on the nightstand. He _never_ left that behind.

"Martha dear?" Marth and Tish gasped as their mother walked in, wearing her coat and carrying a bag filled with a few needed snacks such as chips, and sandwiches.

Leo spun quickly, clicking the door and turning off the lights all in one, Martha let out a relieved breath and sent an innocent look at her mother.

"Er- Hello mum, what you 'got there?" She asked, quickly moving for the bag and getting a suspicious look from her.

"…Is everything alright Martha? You're acting a little….off." She noted with a frown, causing Martha to give a weak little laugh with a shrug.

"I'm fine mum! Couldn't be better!" She laughed, trying to stall time as long as possible. But her mum looked right past her, right at the door and she sighed, shifting her weight and raising an eyebrow.

Leo and Tish moved aside as she opened the door, flicking on the light quickly and scanning the room, her eyes resting on the unmade bed and how messy the area was.

"Martha…" She warned, crossing her arms and looking threateningly at her daughter who tried to look everywhere but at her mother.

"Mum, I-" But she cut off as a left out bottle of water fell over onto of a desk, and the chair shifted ever so slightly.

"Doctor?" She asked, slowly moving into the room with her mother behind her, muttering threats under her breath.

"If I ever see that man after this I'l-" But she instantly cut off as Martha pushed the chair away and kneeled down to the little hollowed out space where your feet normally went.

She caught sight of the Doctor's clothing, the light brown material, but it seemed loose, practically falling off of the small frame. Had he shrunk? Gotten scrawnier? He already was skinny to begin with.

A small whimper- an unhuman sound caused her to freeze, and she blinked a few times, pulling back and looking at her mum who was now just plain confused.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't sound human." She supplied, slowly reached out and feeling whatever it was cringe and tremble under her touch.

"Hey, it's okay." She softly whispered, trying to tug whatever it was out, it whimpered and pulled the other way, and Martha frowned, pulling once more, and this time, on the material much like the Doctor's coat.

"Nah' Caka!" It whimpered, cringing back, and Martha froze.

The words…they were beautiful almost, even with the frightened tone of the creature, it seemed to roll into the air accompanied with angel's songs.

By the surprised look on Francine's face, she had heard it also.

"Come on, we won't hurt you." Martha tried once more, and the creature pulled back, causing her to sag in slight annoyance. Leo stuffed a snort with his fist and Tish giggled from the spot in the doorway.

"I'd like to see you try." Martha muttered and Tish shrugged and moved over, gently reached under with some hesitation.

"Come on, little guy. Out you go." She grunted slightly and the creature recoiled, but this time, she had a good hold, and she tugged, pulling it out by the collar of its shirt.

It scrambled for the table, shrieking the single word over and over 'Nah!' Martha assumed it meant No or something similar.

She gasped as a little boy was pulled out, roughly seven years old and trembling badly, scared beyond belief with his large frightened hazel eye-

_Hazel eyes._

"…Doctor?"

It was still trembling; not reacting to the name at all, until Tish laughed, a strangled desperate laugh that caused him to twitch once more, looking at them carefully and quickly.

"You mean…that…_boy_ was the man in here!" She asked with a laugh, causing and looking at him who fidgeted slightly.

"Hey, he's obviously freaked out, relax Tish." Leo nodded toward the still afraid boy who squirmed sitting between the two.

Martha sighed and turned to the little Doctor putting her hands on her knees and frowning, thinking of what to say.

"Do you remember anything?" Martha asked, tilting her head slightly and the Doctor winced, looking at her suspiciously.

"Meim'Idne." He stated, finally looking at the four and nodding as if satisfied.

"Sorry little guy, but I don't know what that means." Leo shrugged and the Doctor only blinked, still not understanding or saying anything.

"Yes, but _why_ don't we know what he's saying?" Martha's mother stressed, rubbing her eyes and looking at him sadly. The Doctor edged away slightly.

"He's Alien, mum. He doesn't come from Earth, so why should he know English?" Martha sighed after having gone over this many times.

It was silent a few moments before Leo yawned, which spread to Tish, which spread to Martha and eventually to the Doctor as he fought to keep it back.

Tish couldn't hold back the giggles as he spotted the dozy looking kid. With her rolling her eyes, she heaved him up in the air; the Doctor froze with surprise and didn't say anything as she made her way towards her room.

"You can bunk with me Tish!" Martha called out, smiling as Tish responded with her own shout of thanks.

A few moments later, the Jones household was dead silent.

x-(X)-x

Theta was quiet, not finding a reason to speak if these creatures couldn't understand him.

He found them strange, yet so similar to himself. The habits, the conversation. One thing was different, they didn't converse mentally, were they without telepathic abilities? And why was the skin of the creatures a different shade? Were they variants of some sort?

Morning, Theta looked at the cloth covering that tried to shield the light. It seemed to come from only one source, so one sun. That was different.

Also, the times were different. What was 8? Was it late, sunset? Dawn? Theta didn't know, but he hoped that the strange symbol was sometime in the morning. Normally he woke up at dawn, he usually ran and played in the woods at that time.

He slipped to the floor, the artificial cloth covering the ground. The light brown color was similar to a tree's bark, and the light violet wall paper looked appropriate for a female's room.

He inhaled through his nose, brown eyes scanning and easily noticing some little octagon shapes on a wooden table. Carefully making his way over, Theta picked one of them up, blinking as he noticed his reflection in one. Oh, a mirror, how advanced the creatures were already!

He blinked once more, throwing his arms out to steady himself as he felt the slow moving beneath his feet, no, the fast hurtling planet moving quickly, rotating and spinning faster and faster-

Theta took one breath and exhaled slowly gently pushing that to the back of his mind as he looked around at a few tomes on a little shelf. Books! Oh how the Doctor loved books, it was always interesting to read something, especially from a different planet!

He blinked slowly and let his eyes relax, and breathed slightly through his mouth, tasting the air and the dust particles orbiting around him in the air.

The one on the right- recent. Very new, within a two month area since it was created. The one four from the right. It was old, almost twenty years- but that was Gallifrey's count of years. What was the planet's standard?

The creatures were up- humans as he loosely called them. Ushas had brought him a book a while ago, she had nicked it from the Academy when she went with her mother to visit a friend. Such a strange book, different from these ones, filled with the tiny squiggles with so many gaps in between. It was as if these creatures read grass seed!

He heard the lumbering voice of the male draw near and the Doctor tensed, spinning and trying to slow both of his hearts. He would not show fear! No, he would show pride and strength!

That was hard to do when being clothed in some sort of Earth closing many sizes too big. The long robe-coat hung from his frame, and he had long since abandoned the pants, working in the giant suit that he had seen the humans wear in the book.

The door opened and he braced himself, backing away as the male took a step forward. It frowned, calling something over his shoulder to the others, and the eldest female came, wringing her hands on a towel while she ranted something to the male.

She took a step forward, and Theta stepped back, trying to get out of her angry path. Her look softened and she sighed, muttering something soothingly and holding out her hand in an offering.

"What?" Theta tried once more, only causing her to frown in confusion. She said her calm words once more and Theta held the clothing to him close and slowly stepped forward, trusting the women. Not many had been mean to him back on his planet, perhaps they were the same?

He blinked and looked around, taking in the strange and chaos filled home of these people. Electricity coursing through glass and a small metal chord causing intense light. How evolved were these people?

The two younger females were placed around the table, eating strange food that Theta peaked over to see. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of grains assaulted his sences as he saw the different colored lumps floating in a white substance.

They were talking to him again and he frowned, sniffing deeply and loudly causing one of the younger females to hold her sister and apparently- mother back. The male didn't bother as he just rolled his eyes and grabbed a sheet of the grain from a electrical heater used to fry the foods.

Theta blinked and sniffed again, craning his neck around and looking for the substance giving off such a wonderful aroma. It was similar to the Cris'alac. Such a wonderful fruit, he had a little plant that would eventually give off a few back at home.

He spotted it, a long thin yellow fruit with a slight bend in it. He picked it up, twisting it a few times and running his hands over it.

He couldn't help but notice how the two girls were trying to hold back laughter and the male had a grin while the older female had a short smile.

He assumed it was edible, if not his senses were fooling him. It was fresh, and the lifetime of this thing was short, he was sure of that, so why couldn't he eat it?

He shrugged and took a large chomp out of the yellow fruit, immediately hissing and spitting it back when it seemed as if it was made from tough bark.

The yellow thing had identical bite marks in the tough…._hide_, of the thing and he narrowed his eyes at it, swallowing quickly to try and relieve himself of the nasty flavor.

He noticed that they were laughing at him, or something along those lines. The older female seemed greatly amused, before she walked over and gently took the fruit that caused Theta so much trouble, and took a knife and slit the top, grabbing it and pulling it down to show a soft yellow inner.

_Ah!_ Such a tricky food! Trying to trick nature with it's protective hide! No wonder there was a large bunch with this single fruit, there must be an abundance of this as no animal could possibly figure it out!

Theta poked it, catching it as he saw it fall a second before it did. He looked at the tiny stump of the mellow yellow fruit then back at the chunk in his hand.

No wonder it needed to have protection, it was flimsier then a twig!

He inhaled once more and nodded, looking at the source, and then hesitantly taking a little bite out of the fruit.

At once his eyes lit up and he looked at the fruit in fascination. Nothing! Nothing he had ever tasted before had so much potassium! If only he could take a dozen back with him.

He looked up once more and blinked in confusion before his eyes widened as he understood the little thing pointed at him.

"A recording device?" He asked, tilting his head, then shrugging and going back to the yellow-fruit.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man! I have seen barley any stories like this! Sorry whoever was hoping for a 9 Doctor Comeback.<strong>

**LilienRose: _(wince) sorry about that, but no. I find it funny when the Doctor can't help in situations like this..._**

**123-321: _Thank you! I thought of this a while ago...Actually during that episode._**

**Yes you know who i am: _Good penname :P, anyways, thanks for the review. And yes, it will have lots of 'epicness' sadly, i only know the new serries so nothing TOO old..._**

**diget: _I plan to._**

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! The next chap! I'm actually a little bit ahead, and stuck at a tiny bit...**

* * *

><p>He blinked, looking at the strange clothing infront of him.<p>

Was he supposed to wear _this?_

He lifted one of the shirts hesitantly, it was blue. Blue, the color of mourning, well- a light blue was. So what was with the dark blue.

"Why this color?" Theta asked, looking at the male next to him who seemed to be going through bags of this clothing, perhaps it was his own when he was younger?

The male shrugged and replied in his native tongue, the human tongue. Oh, why couldn't they speak something he knew!

Why couldn't it be something like..Oh, the Judoon or something? He knew a little, but humans wouldn't know that.

So now, he was stuck wearing a dark blue shirt, and brown pants. They had to match. Had. To. Match.

That's just how he was. All Time Lords always had matching robes, another question. Where were the robes! He needed one, or something! The coat was okay, long and similar to a robe. It would do.

The male was sorting through clothes now, muttering to himself as he pulled out some and threw others to the side.

Theta spotted it and snatched it quickly, the dark red colored clothing article. A shirt, or something along the lines. Theta inhaled, frowning as he didn't recognize the material.

The male looked surprised by his color choice but shrugged and started stuffing all of the greens, yellows, and blues back into the bag. Theta was quick enough to snatch a pair of slightly darker colored pants. Closer to Maroon then red.

He felt strange, without something on his sleeves and long similar to a robe, the male just stepped back as Theta growled and scrambled through the bag, pawing through many different human articles.

He blinked, throwing aside a black vest, a sweater, a black leather jacket, but had enough time to send a lifted eyebrow at the male. Strange he had so much to wear.

The male retorted with his strange tongue, but Theta rolled his eyes, frowning and moving to the next bag, which seemed to have even older clothes. Perhaps these belonged to his father?

He pulled out two coats and set them on the bed. Inhaling and smelling them, roughly eighty years old. Amazing they were still in good condition.

"Maroon, or orange." Theta muttered, looking at both. After a long consideration, he gently set the orange one back in the bag. The orange made him look like he was going to the Academy. The maroon, was a common color for Gallifrey kids.

He pulled it on and left the button undone, just as he normally did back at home and spun, liking the way it flared out from the air and smiled, looking at the male with a large grin.

"I like it. Do you?" He asked, spinning around once more, he waited for the male to say something. And when he did, Theta had no clue.

The man shrugged and clapped instead, causing Theta to laugh and grin largely.

He blinked and turned to the window, looking out and he immediately stiffened. His hearts constricting and his Repertory Bypass system wasn't of much use as he couldn't breathe.

The grass was green, _green!_ And the sky! Blue, the color of death, who would put large puffy objects floating in death? These humans were insane! What about the elements? Where was the dome that protected the city from rain or earthquakes. Typhoons, hailstorms, lightning, tornados, hurricanes? Was the entire _world_ unprotected? Ready to be invaded and have no defenses.

"My people are going to come get me. Where are your defenses?" Theta whispered, clutching the wooden ledge as his legs suddenly started to tremble as he couldn't recognize anything.

He was barley aware to notice that the man had left and the nice young lady was in the room, hugging him close as he was afraid, eyes wide and terrified.

She tried to make him relax; repeating words over and over again, simple things. Probably saying the sky, or grass. Maybe names, names were the same in different languages right?

"_Tardis?"_ He spun eyes wide and looking at the lady in surprise.

"You know about Tardis's?" He asked, and then nearly smacked himself. Of course! Tardis was a universal word! Just not many languages actually knew what a Tardis was…

Her eyes were big and she smiled, quickly firing off things that caused his smile to fall, he growled and crossed his arms looking around the room once more.

x-(X)-x

Martha sighed, he had understood Tardis. Maybe it was a universal word or something?

"Doctor? Doctor? Can you use the Tardis to fix you?" Martha tried again, causing him to frown and look defeated and slightly angry.

"Okay, let's see. The Tardis won't translate your language, okay, I get that. Know anything else?" She replied exasperated and sat back, closing her eyes angrily.

"Who…Tardis?" He tried, speaking extremely slow in a different language Martha recognized slightly from the Judoon on the moon.

"Yes! You have a Tardis!" Martha quickly responded, hoping that she was still speaking in the different language.

At once his eyes lit up and he was silent, muttering a few different words under his breath as he tried to think of what she had just said.

"You….You…Tardis…." He repeated and Martha shook her head.

"Have. You _have_ a Tardis." She responded firmly and he frowned, sitting back as he tried to figure out what it was once more.

"You…Tardis. You…H…Tardis…..You have T-" He immediately cut off and pointed to himself in surprise and shock. Martha quickly nodded with a smile, he frowned once more.

"Seven." He argued, pointing to himself, Martha rolled her eyes pointing to herself.

"I'm twenty three." She smirked and his eyes clouded over once more.

"Two. Three." She restated and he recoiled as if hit, looking at her suspiciously.

"No…four…ten." He argued and she snorted.

"No way am I fourteen!"

"Four…ten…ten,ten,ten." He tried once more and Martha finally realized what he was trying to say in Judoon.

"You think I'm Forty? No! No no no! I'm only twenty three. And you look older than seven." Martha mused. He blinked, having lost her.

"You…name?" he tried and she smiled holding out a hand to shake.

"Martha. Martha Jones." She tried then exhaled and tried to say it again in English. She wasn't very sure if she got it right, but the Doctor had already moved on.

"You…hu-mon?" He tried to say, growling as there wasn't a word and he tried to piece it together. Martha nodded and the Doctor mimicked it once, looking around.

"Where?"

"Earth." She responded with a smile and the Doctor bit his cute little lip.

"Sol 3? Eeth?"

"Earth." Martha corrected and he nodded, looking around and frowning.

"Home?" He tried and Martha tilted her head, looking around and nodding slightly.

"Yeah…this is my home." She nodded slowly but the Doctor shook his head frantically.

"No! Home." He tried once more, this time also pointing at himself, causing her eyes to light up with remembrance.

How would she say this? Say that his family and friends were dead, that his planet was gone and destroyed?

"Far away." She ended, and he nodded slightly, frowning and huffing.

It was better this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! The next chap! I'm actually a little bit ahead, and stuck at a tiny bit...**

* * *

><p>Theta had gotten used to this planet, well as used as one could be.<p>

The female Martha- she knew Judoon. That was good, or at least okay for a little while. But that made little Theta even more confused, how did she know it? And she seemed rather fluent in the language also. Was she from space? The future? It would have to be, as the world outside didn't seem very advanced.

Or at least Theta summed that up as he stood in one of those old soccer fields that had grown too tall long ago, and nobody cared to cut it down. He smiled, letting his hand move through the tall green stalks and look at the tall trees a little ways off. The field was in the center of a little area in the large city- London as Martha had said.

It was a nice little area, filled with a few picnic tables and large winged animals Martha had named them a funny word. Geese.

They were like the Grish'a on Theta's own planet. Coming in all sorts of colors with their beautiful plumage and four wings.

It made him miss home more and more.

Leo and Tish, the other two, were sitting at a picnic table nearby. Laughing and eating the grain and meat from an animal. Something called a sandwich. Martha had tried her best to explain, but Theta seemed to know more in some topics then she herself.

And she currently thought that she was fast after having run around for a while. She still never said what for.

Tish and Leo laughed and watched, still using the recorder as Theta darted off, faster than any kid she had ever seen, into the grass. Only to run so fast, it seemed that the grass didn't sting in the slightest as he hurried through the stalks. Smiling and rolling in the tall pile, only to pop up in another spot.

"Oh come on!" Martha cried, panting and looking around for the Doctor. Not aware that he was in the grass, completely silent as he crawled forward ever so slowly.

He had mastered this game, as well as Koschei, they were the masters of this. Able to move so silently and so fast in the grass, only Koschie's father could catch them.

Martha didn't stand a chance.

She squealed loudly as she was knocked over in a flash of red.

A few moments later and Theta was on his back, laughing so hard he almost cried. But Time Lords didn't cry, it was so rare, it was an exaggeration of currency, more rare then a large diamond.

He was out in the grass for over an hour, and nobody could catch him. Leo was the only one who could spot him, but he was too slow to catch him. Martha was the fastest one to chase him down, and Tish was the one who could avoid the lunges.

But, when all three worked together, Martha had chased him right into Leo who grabbed him and threw him up into the air, only to catch him again.

Theta laughed, he laughed so hard as he was flipped upside down and spun around. The other three got their fair share of laughs as he tried to figure out how to get a pop can open.

In the end, throwing it against a large rock was the only way in his eyes.

Hours later, it being almost six at night, the three had finally found it important for him to see London at night.

So he walked around, between Tish and Martha as they took the sidewalks, him pointing and whispering a few things in his awe, eventually having to be pulled away from a fountain that shot out colored water due to hidden lights.

Leo was impressed by the fact that he could stay awake for so long, he had almost forgotten that he was an alien, right now. Now he was a simple child.

And all children deserved ice cream.

"Taxi!" Tish called, waving her hands as she hadn't gotten an ice cream. Theta had watched it and tasted it hesitantly, eventually sticking with some sort of pecan ice cream while Martha herself got a vanilla, and Leo tasted a rich chocolate.

The Taxi pulled over and Leo took the front seat while Theta was squeezed between the two in the back seat, dead silent while the Cab driver attempted to make conversation.

"Little guy back 'ere? Not speak'n much ay ya?" He asked, chuckling in his deep voice, Theta blinked and looked out the window, not saying anything.

"He's deaf." Martha quickly used for an excuse. After all, many deaf children never learned to speak right. It worked in anyway.

The cab driver muttered his apologize and actually let the four get off without needing to pay. He was 'wishing the best' for the Doctor. And that was good enough.

They were walking up the steps when he immediately froze, looking upwards at the night sky.

Martha followed his gaze and looked up also, watching as he seemed to search for something. Trying to remember what exactly the Doctor had said when he was here, she leaned down low next to him, pointing out several stars and smiling.

"That's Cliboras." She nodded to one small one in the middle of nowhere, the Doctor smiled and looked around, searching for major stars he knew.

He couldn't name any of them at this angle and sighed in defeat, before walking with the others to the door and opening it.

"Martha, Leo, Tish. A man is here. Say's he wants' a word." Martha looked at her mother, the smile falling off her face as she looked at the man in the old World War two jacket.

He smirked, a winning smile that Martha knew Tish would fall for at once.

"Hello there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm looking for a man known as the Doctor." The man had a distinct American accent as he stood taking Leo in a handshake and kissing each of their knuckles before waving to the Doctor.

_'At least he doesn't flirt with the kids.'_ Martha thought sparingly at the man as the Doctor cringed away and looked at Jack with a slight glare as he rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off his instincts which told him to run.

"You okay there?" Jack asked, noticing the pain in the little guys gaze. But as he reached out, he whimpered, causing him to draw back confused.

The Doctor looked at him, then at the wrist watch on his arm, obviously broken.

Theta winced as he thought about what he would have to do. But it was obvious by the stray wires that the Vortex Manipulator was broken, and not of any use. If he was able to disconnect the atom accelerator and connect it to the steady energy supply the man _gave off_, then the entire room would establish a mental bond that would allow-

Theta blinked, looking up at Leo silently who had nudged him, the stranger was looking dead at him, and Theta reached out, pointing at the watch.

The stranger blinked and shrugged, pulling off and started saying something strange; probably explaining that it was broken.

Theta looked at it, judging the condition and blinking, letting his eyes relax and strain his ears for the gentle whisper of time as she sang her time, and her story.

51st century. His father once took him and his friends there, to look at the advancement of many races. He had only stayed for…2 Earth hours? They had so much more to visit anyways.

So Theta knew the blueprints, and he looked up at this man, who burned his eyes and time's voice seemed to be so loud it caused his heart to speed and the colors were as bright as the second sun.

He wasn't right, causing the area around to morph and change, he couldn't be real. He was a rock in a river, or a tower in a field.

He didn't belong.

Theta blinked, wincing slightly and controlling the loud screams of time and he fingered the watch before slipping in one finger, and quickly pulling out a red wire. He looked up, the man hadn't spotted him yet, no he was talking to Martha with a grin of the 51st century humans.

He pressed a few buttons, and rewired another wire, biting his tongue as a spark burnt the tip of his fingers. Even his strong skin didn't help him there.

One more wire. Theta reached and gently tugged on the blue one, finally connecting it with the red one.

Captain Jack spun as he heard the little boy yelp and hiss in pain. His eyes widened comically as he spotted his Vortex Manipulator, practically destroyed as the little seven years old ripped it apart.

"Hey! Put that down kid!" Jack shouted, about to lunge, before the boy snapped his head up and blinked quickly, and backed away as Jack hurried after him.

"Back!" He shouted voice strange and sounding more like a ten year old then a seven year old.

"Back! Back! Back!" He yelped and Martha grabbed his arm before Jack could lunge and practically wring his neck.

"Jack! Stop it!" She spat before stiffening quickly and looking down at the Doctor, who was looking at Jack and wincing once more.

"Wait a second- did you just speak English?" Leo asked, and he turned, holding up the Vortex Manipulator with a slight grin.

"Changed it to a translator. You shouldn't even have this. You shouldn't even _exist._ Dear Rassilon, you're going to have the High Lord President after your skin!" The Doctor shouted, frowning with a slight glare at Jack who just blinked and spoke slowly.

"You're alien."

"You are also." He shot back, crossing his arms once clicking the translator onto his arms. Jack shook his head and stood up, frowning and mimicking him with the crossed arms.

"What are you doing here? On Earth." Jack clarified and Theta shrugged, leaning against a wall, sighing slightly.

"I'm not sure. I was with K- a friend, and then I was here. I hid under a desk and eventually they pulled me out." Theta continued, and Jack smiled, eventually reaching out to shake Theta's hand.

"Well, looks like you fell through a rift quite possibly." He mused and Theta shook his head at once.

"Nope, if I fell through a rift the scanners would have already activated and my people would be here- oh man. My father's going to kill me." He muttered, plopping down on a couch.

"Huh, my detector must have messed up then. Must have caught you instead of the Doc." Theta didn't even look up, he was frowning and thinking.

Something wasn't right. Something was whispering to him, a faint echo of a whisper, filling the gap his family normally did. Perhaps he was so far away he could not hear them? But what of this voice? Was there a Time Lord nearby?

No, it was coming from the man- Jack's bag. The bag and it whispered, whispered unheard things.

"What's in the bag?" Theta asked, adding in the childhood curiosity that caused Jack to smirk and swing the bag around, and toss it over with surprising strength. No average human would be able to do that- he must have excessive muscles and strength reserves. But with his Gallifreyan bones, Theta caught it easily.

"Tricky thing that is, Biologic code helps me track down someone." Jack nodded, leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee table there. Leo copied Jack and leaned back as well, Tish leaned over Theta's shoulder to see what was inside the cool glass cylinder he felt.

The whispers grew, but they were quiet, too quiet to be able to understand what they were saying, it had to be a part of one of his people. It couldn't be somebody he knew, who was missing a hand, or lost one in their past regenerations?

Tish screamed but Theta frowned, turning it slowly as it bubbled, and studying it closely.

A male, definitely a male. The fluid diluted the smell, a shame really. Time lords had scents inside their skin, with one lick of their amazing taste buds they could decipher who it was, their parents, their grandparents and clan. Not to mention age, gender, and which regeneration.

But Time Lords refrained from licking one another.

But Theta could make an exception in this case.

"Jack?" He asked, looking up at Jack who stopped discussing something called a Slitheen with Martha.

"Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Theta carefully lifted up the jar and ran his fingers over the glass lightly.

"My species can decipher other races by taste. This is a strange question, but could I lick the hand?" Theta asked, with big eyes, and Jack lifted an eyebrow even further.

_'I didn't want to do this.'_ Theta thought, and carefully exhaled deeply, while keeping eye contact to reach out into Jack's mind without him knowing.

It was tempting, to look at the man if he knew him, but he only skimmed the surface, finding the most recent thoughts.

_'Poor kid, looks like an orphan-'_ That was too early. _'How dare that pu-'_ Still too early.

_'Doubt the kid can tell who he is.'_ Jack thought with a slight smirk. Theta quickly scanned his mind for a reason he should lick the hand.

"We can also smell scents very well. I would be able to track down your friend for you." He offered, and at once, when he spotted the gleam in the man's eye- he knew he had won.

"Fine, knock yourself out." Jack shrugged, looking slightly amused.

Leo took out the recorder and Martha looked disgusted as Theta carefully lifted the hand out, the physical contact caused the whispers to increase in volume once more, almost into words. Yep, definitely Time Lord.

Now, Jack was wrinkling his nose, obviously thinking that he wouldn't go through with licking it. Thankfully, the liquid was like oil and slid right off without fault, the hand was normal, feeling as if it had been shed that day. The only thing missing was the blood from the stump, which had been closed by some sort of accelerated healing device.

So Theta shrugged and held the hand in the palm, and sniffed once, finding the smell strikingly familiar to his own. Was this perhaps an uncle of some sorts?

So he licked it, allowing his tongue to trail from the back of the hand all the way down the middle finger before pulling away, flaring his nostrils to read the data he had just found.

And he dropped the hand quickly into the fluid, slamming the lid shut and backing into a corner and staring at the hand in shock.

"What's wrong kid?" Jack asked, tilting his head as he reached under his coat for something, but Theta just stared.

"I know that hand. Theta Sigma, house of Lungbarrow second born in the year of Rassilon. Tenth regeneration, male, 904 years old." Theta whispered, starting to tremble. Martha bit her lip, while Jack chuckled slightly.

"So his name is Theta? You know, I've always wondered if the Doc actually had a name." Jack mused, causing Theta to look up quickly, and simply observe.

"Jack, shut it." Martha growled, and it seemed that Jack finally noticed Theta, and how frightened he was.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Jack asked, reaching down and Theta cringed, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"My name is Theta Sigma, and I'm seven. Why is that my hand, and why do you have it." Theta asked quietly, looking up and cringing at the shocked and guilty look on Martha's face.

"You knew." He breathed, blinking and jumping out of the chair, letting it fall loudly to the floor as he backed away, feeling for the corner.

"Hey, I didn't until a few seconds ago. Honestly, I didn't think you'd look this cute." Jack shrugged and leaned back, more at ease while Martha looked at her feet. Leo slowly got to his, passing the video camera to Jack who took it without a blink and set it on Theta, wanting this for future blackmail.

"Come on now, I didn't know you before." Leo tried to reason. It only made it worse as Theta felt more and more panic and distrust of the humans he had been with for a while. His eyes widened and he pressed his back into the wall, not even noticing as he breathed quicker than any humans normally would and his two hearts sped up.

"Come on, we're sor-"

_"Stop it! Just stop it all of you! Back away! Back!"_ Theta lashed out mentally, not even noticing when the four humans in the room groaned and collapsed, clutching their heads. Tish was gasping for air stunned, Jack was wincing but slowly getting to his feet, Martha was panting against the back of a couch and Leo was stirring from the floor.

"What did you _do?"_ Tish groaned, finally blinking at the slightly calmer Theta who now was looking at Martha with eyes filled with hurt and distrust.

"You lied to me." He whispered, and before anyone could blink, he was gone. Darting out the door in a mad flurry, leaving four stunned humans in his wake.

"Well." Jack stated after a while- breaking the awkward and disbelieving silence.

"That didn't go very well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! The next chap! I'm actually a little bit ahead, and stuck at a tiny bit...**

* * *

><p>The four went out on a search party, Martha's mum decided to stay behind in case he ever came back. Jack was the first one out the door as he received a slap from Martha's mum, muttering how it wasn't as bad as the 'Tyler slap' or something along those lines.<p>

Leo and Tish had taken down town. Jack and Martha offering to take the upper portion filled with old houses and a little bit of the countryside before. Jack had remembered something about the Doctor calming slightly when ever in an open area like a meadow, he never imagined it was because he used to play in them.

Theta didn't stop running. He had spotted a few people that shouted at him, and he ran faster. Eyes widening like a startled deer when a car horn blared at him as he darted across the street. He hissed and once more lashed out mentally before continuing on his run, trying to follow the moon. Which direction did this Earth moon point? Theta didn't know, but he knew the country was safe. These transportation _things_ were not.

He ducked through an alley, skidding to a halt before finding the metal railings of a fire escape. Take to the roof, he could see the surrounding area's better.

So he climbed, and ignored the reeking fumes that these planets seemed to have, and he climbed. Higher and higher until the screaming of people and the cars and trucks were a slight buzz beneath the loud thumps of both of his hearts.

Cursed Time Lord defenses. If a frightened animal was scared enough, it would lash out and bite, looking as scary as possible. If a child was scared enough, it would cry. Trying to lure the attacker away with a false sense of guilt. A horrible system really.

Time Lords…They were mental creatures, afraid of very rare things. They craved comfort, and when distressed, spoke across the connection to find a nearby source of comfort and help. But in a last defense option, a child could quickly lash out in an animalistic attack and 'claw' at the minds of others. Giving extreme pain for the smallest of moments.

But as Theta stood on the roof of the building, and breathed, looking out over the buildings and trying to find a park or some sort of grass or forest, his mind cleared. And he whimpered, looking upwards and reaching out with his mind.

He blinked and closed his eyes, seeking the whispers of another, of his family or friends. Letting the invisible force of telepathy lunge into the sky, calling for another among the stars.

And it was silent, as was his left heart. He felt nothing, he heard nothing. Earth was far away, but there was something wrong. His father would be here by now, Ursula and Koschei would have forced him to. The High Lord President would oversee his kidnapping, they would be here!

So where were they? Where was the comforting hum of the Tardis' or more? Where were the ships and the light songs of time that strung themselves through the air?

Theta opened his eyes, looking away and jumping down to a lower roof, and running. Running as fast as he could throughout London, trying to find one spot of peace.

He jumped down, hurrying through the dark streets while hearing the faint sounds of police sirens, he didn't like the noise. He didn't like it at all.

So he ran into the closest little park he found, skidding to a stop at the tiny little water way in the middle, gently curving down and around.

"Hyde Park." He muttered, gently moving his hand over the little bridge that stretched across.

There were boats, but not many were out on the water at this hour. Such a late time, almost two in the morning. Thank Rassilon for how little sleep a Time Lord needed. He sighed and sat on the bank of the water, watching the slight ripples and the reflection from the moon.

He bowed his head, drawing his knees to his chest and called out once more mentally.

_"Father! Mother!"_ He screamed, mentally sobbing as he heard nobody come or whisper soothing thoughts.

_"Ursula! Cousin!" _He cried once more, this time visable trembling. It was nice that nobody could stare at him now.

_"Koschei! Anyone! Where are you? Find me! Oh Rassilon, Find Me!" _He shouted, this time whispering the words as he screamed them.

It was silent, the slight chirps from the Earth creatures of crickets. And the slight buzzing of bugs in the air, who were repulsed by his blood.

He heard footsteps and a slight beeping, a tracker. Jack probably put one in his watch before Theta stole it. But he didn't look up, not even when he felt the hug and the chin on his head.

Jack was hugging him, it was strange, different. He leaned into the touch, silently shaking as he didn't cry. Very rarely were tears shed.

"Shhh, it's okay." Jack murmured, and he was faintly aware of another body next to him. Martha probably. She was talking in a low voice, to a phone or another communication device.

"Where did they go?" Theta whispered, and Jack sighed, roughly messing up his hair as he tried to figure out the words of what to say.

"There was a war…and nobody won." He sadly tried to describe, not knowing much on the matter himself.

"But there's _nothing."_ Theta whispered, afraid of his voice going higher and it cracking.

"No voice, no whispers. I don't hear them, I can't feel them or hear time." He trembled once more and Martha shot Jack a concerned look, he did a neck shrug, not sure on what to say or do next.

"Do you know why I like it here?" Jack sent a silent thanks to whatever god was listening as Theta swapped topics, now looking out over the still water; he looked up slightly at the moon before looking back down.

"The water is purple, a nice shade, lighter than the blue on this planet." Theta stated, and Jack and Martha listened in silence, not wanting to cause him more distress.

"And the grass is red, the deepest crimson you'd ever seen. And the tree's are silver and sing in the air, and when the two suns came above the horizon, the songs grow and the light cause's the entire forest to look as if it's on fire." Theta laughed slightly, leaning back and looking up at the moon before closing his eyes.

"We have two moons, one was so big and so bright, you could still see it in the sky. Causing the sky to turn gold, such a beautiful gold." He whispered, looking at the moon once more.

"Crimson is the color of life on Gallifrey, and blue is the color of mourning, or pain and death. Nearly gave me a heart attack the time I saw the sky here." He chuckled weakly, but that drew into a strangled sob which Jack pulled him into a slight embrace, not really sure what else to do as he didn't have kids.

"We like gold, gold is the color of time and beauty, while silver is the color of space and mystery. When the sun came on our trees, they sang so loudly, some Tardis' followed in. Sometimes you could hear them all the way from the top of Mount Cadon." He smiled, and searched his memory, and very quietly whispered.

"Listen." He whispered, causing Martha to sit next to him and listen silently, even Jack had quieted, to listen to what Theta wanted to say.

And Martha gasped, while Jack's breathing hitched. For a beautiful sound hung in the air around them, the light whispers of nothing suiting the deeper tones of the earth that hummed. The loud voices of the Tardis and the beautiful songs of time herself. Little calls similar to a few Earth animals were heard in the background.

"That's a Flubble, one almost dragged me down Mount Cadon when I had a snack in my pants." Theta chuckled as the little calls faded away.

The sound ever so slowly edged itself out of existence and Theta sighed, opening his eyes and looking at Martha, who had tears trailing down her cheeks.

Even Jack had his eyes closed so they couldn't see how weak he now was.

"Think they're happy?" Theta asked, once more breaking the silence. And Martha smiled, gently hugging him as she sniffled slightly.

"Trust me, I _know_ so."

x-(X)-x

Across the large city, a single blonde haired man sighed and ran his hand over his eyes, trying to find _something_ to occupy his time instead of paperwork. He sighed and reached over, taking out a shiny pen, and twirling it as a drummer would a drumstick.

He sighed once more, putting one head in his hand and watching it twirl faster and faster until it was a metallic blur. He sighed, rolling his eyes in boredom, and even resorting to use two pencils as legs to walk across his desk.

"Could this day get any worse?" He muttered, glaring at the UNIT reports of Doctor Lazarus, and his mysterious monster and his death. How blind could humans be to not see that the two were the same?

"Sweetie?" He looked up, and gave a grin to his wife standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip.

"I'm leaving the office now, you're staying?" She asked, tilting her head and wrinkling her nose when she spotted the mound of paperwork that had yet to be done.

"Go ahead Lucy, I'll meet you there." He nodded back, and with a large smile, she vanished. Heading towards a limo which had pulled up. He watched for a little while before sighing and looking around the room for something else to do. Eventually he grabbed an empty coffee mug and tossed it high into the air, quickly taking aim with his pen and a bright light flashed, showing the pen as not a pen at all.

He smirked as the cup seemed to dissolve into a tiny dust pile on the ground, a bright white against the rich crimson so familiar to him, such an old and sad color.

He sighed, now board and lacking a coffee mug, so he groaned at the slight headache and pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to stop the horrible noise.

It thumped once more inside his mind, before something else broke through, causing his head to snap up as a rush of emotions swept through his mind.

Fear and betrayal, angst and agony of sorrow.

An empathy, that was his first thought, except for the names that suddenly were shouted, echoing loudly and cracking softly with distress.

_"Mother! Father!"_ It cried, and he held his eyes shut, trying to block the empathy link or signal. He had too much to do, nothing for a weak little emotion dweller.

_"Ursula! Cousin!" _He froze, not moving an inch except to put the silver pen like object into his pocket and slowly push back on his chair, moving away from his desk.

It had to be a coincidence. Many Empathy children had cousins, and there must have been more than one Ursula! Besides, she was dead! It was impossible.

"Must be imagining things." He muttered, shaking his head then snickering madly. It wouldn't have been the first time he had imagined things like that.

_"Koschei! Anyone! Where are you? Find me! Oh Rassilon, Find Me!"_

He jerked so quickly the chair fell to the ground in a large thump, he spun, eyes wide and pupil dominating all as he scanned the area for any disruptions in the time stream. Nobody should know that name, nobody he knew had that voice. Who was it, _what_ was it?

He winced as the words kept repeating, over and over as it sounded louder and louder.

Rassilon. It said Rassilon, it knew Rassilon. And very few actually said Rassilon as a curse.

"Time Lord." He breathed, slowly opening his eyes and blinking, allowing them to relax and the ever screaming silent words of time to drift in his ears.

They were faint, ever so faint, not even a whisper or a touch. Rather a talking voice on the other side of the vortex.

But it was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! The next chap! I'm actually a little bit ahead, and stuck at a tiny bit...**

Theta was better in the morning. Calmer and more joy full as he darted around the room. Jack snickered and shook his head when he came in the next morning to Theta sitting at the kitchen island munching on a banana with three other peels behind him.

Martha came down next, yawning in a large puffy sky blue robe, which Theta wrinkled his nose to before quickly looking away.

"You want anything to drink? Tea? No, you wouldn't drink tea- water? Milk?" She offered looking at Theta with a lost look. Theta had a blank face, completely blank as he had no clue what she was saying.

"He has the translator on, right?" She whispered to Jack who smirked.

"Wa-ter? The liquid on the surface of this planet? You actually _drink_ that stuff?" He gasped and Martha raised her eyebrows.

"It's all around us, might as well use it."

"You see the Gelth's planet surrounded by explosive fumes, but that doesn't mean they breathe it." He responded quickly, crossing his arms. Jack rolled his eyes and reached over, grabbing a mug of a steaming beverage and sliding it across the counter, aiming it perfectly for it to stop just in front of him.

Theta eyes it carefully before taking a small sip and his eyes lit up in delight before guzzling it all, not caring how it scorched his throat.

"What did you give him?" Martha asked surprised, and Jack smirked, leaning back against the wall.

"Tea, always knew the Doc liked tea."

"Why do you call me that?" Theta asked suddenly, and the two jumped, surprised at how fast he had finished the drink.

"I mean, a doctor is a medical man, right? Oh I'm sorry, a medical _person_." He corrected looking at Martha.

"So why do you keep calling me that? My name is Theta, Theta Sigma of the house of Lungbarrow." He blinked and tilted his head slightly, and Jack shifted his weight.

"…Well…" He didn't respond, not really sure actually.

"It's just different." Martha assured and Theta nodded, but jumped when a small watch (not the vortex manipulator) went off, beeping and apparently showing some data reports.

"Dang it, its Gwen- part of my team. There's some alien activity in the southern part of town." He cursed, tapping something back on the keyboard that was projected into the air. Theta looked at it in fascination and Jack caught his look quickly.

"Don't even think about it." He glared and Theta blushed, looking away and getting to his feet, grabbing the scarlet coat he seemed so fond of now.

"Hey- what's with the red?" Martha asked as she had already fought with the now scowling Jack- on the right for both of them to come with.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at the jacket and smiling, running his hand down over the material and over the tunic like shirt.

"Oh- The Academy has clothing like this, but it's different also. Strange, why is it that you all wear such different clothing?" He asked, tilting his head and blinking slowly, the sound of Jack walking in and loading a large gun caused them to turn.

"It's the twenty first century for humans, kid. You know they're going to be rebellious." He smirked, before spinning out and his old jacket flaring behind. The two darted out after, Theta being more nimble and graceful as a Gallifreyan.

Theta skidded slightly and looked at the black car with slight distrust. Martha looked at him confused and Jack groaned.

"Oh come on! This is my personal car! You can't not like it!" He groaned, petting the sleek black car with windows so tinted, Theta had to strain to see through. And that was saying something.

"You have a Lamborghini." Martha deadpanned and Theta inched slightly closer, flinching and jumping back as the doors opened, and moved _up_. Over the top of the car, causing Martha to snort.

"Yeah, had the Do- Theta in mind. What do you think?" He smirked, hitting a lever that caused the back seats to fall showing room for more seats that Theta never saw originally.

"Very 'Back to the future'." Martha noted and Jack shrugged, sliding into the driver's seat and Martha hesitantly sat in her own, ignoring the slight panic Theta had.

"Are all Earth transportation creations this small and cramped?" He asked, anyone could tell he was nervous.

"No way, but in size it lacks-"He spun the key and the car roared to life, snarling like a jungle cat, ready to go. "It makes up in _speed."_

Jack pressed the acceleration and the car lunged forward, causing Theta to fly back into his seat and Martha to scream.

Jack laughed as they moved at 100 Kilometers in just 2.5 seconds, yes, he _loved_ his car.

"How did you even get this thing!" Martha screamed, closing her eyes to ignore the flashes of traffic as Jack weaved his way through with impressive skill.

"Met Furruccio back in 1950! The clutch wasn't working right and I fixed his car- gave me access to the most recent models for thanks!" Jack laughed back, and spun, getting onto the fastest route downtown.

Over the honking of cars outside- Jack could just barely hear Theta's laughter.

x-(X)-x

The three walked away from the car, parked carefully in an alley, of course a few precautions of Jacks 'baby'. A minor force field, an electric circuit and a loud alarm system equipped with knock out gas- only the minor security.

Gwen had sent the coordinates to a downtown abandoned shopping complex. And a few broken windows were the only sign of something alien inside the building. Martha frowned but gingerly made her way over to Jack, who had easily broken the doors open and snapped the rusty chain.

"Did she say what it was?" Martha asked, flipping on a flashlight and looking around, biting her lip as her light fell on a few mannequins that were ripped apart.

"The scanner doesn't show what species, it only shows life forms." Jack muttered, handing a flashlight to Theta who just stared until Jack showed him how to turn it on.

"So, we're walking around in the dark with some sort of monster out to kill us." Martha clarified and Theta rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's friendly and won't want to hurt us!" He offered and Jack scoffed, trying to hide his snort with a cough.

"Like first life like tenth life." Jack muttered, turning around with one big sweep of his light.

Theta frowned, and breathed deeply, halting walking and closing his eyes, searching out with a telepathic wave of calmness, searching for any type of emotion attack.

He gasped and flinched as a sudden emotion of anger and a wave of hunger struck him, he quickly receded into his mind, bringing up mental shields and not wanting to meet with the thing again.

It was also frightening to know that the thing was getting closer.

"Jack!" Theta shouted, spinning around to try and warn him before the creature appeared.

Martha screamed and ran, large gurgling hisses came from the store she had gone into- the metal wall blocking the entrance was ripped and destroyed.

"It's in there!" She shouted, pointing with her light, just as a large head appeared with another gurgle hiss.

Its head was large and bone white, fleshy and with a mouth that extended way past the base of the small eyes. Two teeth poked out, chipping at the tips on the left side. The nose was slits and the creatures head had remarkable resemblance to an Earth eel.

"What the hell is that!" Jack shouted, pointing the gun as the giant head hissed and recoiled, showing small teeth- each about the size of a grain of rice except for the four large ones, two on each side. The eyes on each sides of the head, widened as the creature seemed to look out sideways, the fleshy nostrils flared and a two frills similar to 'ears' or as close as one could get flared.

"Move!" Jack shouted at the exact moment a yellowish liquid was shot out of a slit on the roof of its mouth. The goo hit the ground and it bubbled slightly, turning clear as the yellow seemed to vanish, but the goo still remained thick.

The eel creature flared and hissed, not liking the lights on its body at all. Theta dodged the spit once more and it hit the ground next to him, he gasped and winced as a little bit of drool from his gasping fell onto the smile. At once, the 'vanished' yellow charged to the surface and steam rose as his spit was brutally destroyed.

"It's got a molecular break-up base to its saliva!" Theta shouted to Martha who took cover behind a bench next to the abandoned planter boxes.

"It means it has acid spit!" Jack responded, translating and ducking as more spit sailed over head.

"We got to run, this thing has the advantage when this little is showing!" Jack shouted, before aiming and shooting a bullet at a light above, wincing as it broke and tiny glass shards rained down on the creature. It shrieked and spun frantically, flaring its gill-ears once more.

Theta bolted, grabbing Martha's arm and running towards the broken down escalator. Jack stopped at the bottom, looking back with the flashlight and allowing the other two to run up the escalator quickly and look back to try and find the eel monster.

They found it alright, and it was moving out of the store, blinking and waving the ears as it swept it's neck around. The fleshy white skin continued all the way down its body until it stopped, already four meters long. It wiggled and a large white wing poked its way through, the bones looking awfully fragile through the thin skin and membrane.

Another wing poked through and it scrambled on the tile for a grip, the claw like hooks on the tips of the wings twisted and branched out, coiling back like a sweeping tail as it scraped the ground.

Two stubby looking legs appeared next, short and thin just like the rest of the creature, then a sweeping tail with two splits pressed together like a forked tongue.

It hissed and reared back, flaring its ears, which seemed to extend all the way down its body to the base of the wings.

Theta took a breath, and it spun its head, shrieking its gurgle hiss and lunging.

Jack fired and the creature hissed, jerking back but not before spitting and uselessly flapping its wings and knocking he gun away with the tiny back legs. Jack winced as the leg swiped his arm, effectively spraining the wrist and he jumped away.

"Any idea what this is kid!" Jack shouted, dodging the creature as it lunged again when Jack moved. Theta watched and watched, and the ears on the left side twitched as Jack moved. It spun left-

"Stop moving!" He shouted, and at once, Jack dropped, staying perfectly still and not even breathing, watching as the creature gave a gurgle moan and looked around with the frills flaring.

Martha gasped, catching on.

"It hears with the frills!" She whispered quickly to Theta who nodded and inched his way towards another store.

The eel monster turned, rearing and moving in a scramble at Theta who gasped and ducked as it lunged at him, crashing into the metal grate infront of the door, it yelped and slammed through, the metal groaning and cracking to the floor as it broke.

Theta gasped and jumped back, looking for anything that could help, he turned, trying to get away but the eel thing was back, large white cuts on its face now.

And it was mad.

"Duck!" Jack shouted and Theta dropped, the eel lunged and hit Jack, knocking him to the floor. A loud crack as the creature clamped its tiny teeth into Jack who winced but didn't scream. It threw its neck upwards, flinging him into the air, and it rose as much as it could- pretty weak though, to get him back.

"No!" Martha screamed and Theta watched in horror as the monster missed and Jack hit the ground with a sickening thud, not moving at all.

The creature, blinked, flaring its ears and scanning the ground, it gave out a gurgle of confusion and Theta blinked back the tears as he looked at the limp Jack.

The eel thing turned, flopping on the floor as it made its way over, hissing and spitting as it rammed into a glass wall, it yelped as the glass fell under it, and it flopped away in a panic, heading towards the food court.

"Jack." Martha whispered, and Theta closed his eyes, turning towards the monster.

"We need to stop it, or it will get more innocent cre- humans." Theta accepted and Martha choked but nodded backing away.

They turned and could easily hear the monster lumbering around, and Theta bolted, slightly confused.

Why did the monster not see Jack when it was dead? It would have needed to know where prey was if it was to survive, so why didn't it?

The two stumbled across the eel monster withering on the ground and shaking it's head quickly as Theta looked to see the source.

"Salt?" He asked, confused as the eel monster had attacked a small fast food restaurant. It was freaking out over the salt on it's nose and it wriggled and sneezed over and over before flaring its ears and sniffing before lunging back at the stand.

"What's it doing?" Martha whispered and Theta shrugged. At times like this, it took time for her to remember that Theta was only seven.

"I don't know, but it doesn't like salt much. And it couldn't find Jack when he went still, so it's used to always moving things, even when they're dead." He whispered and the creature spun, waving it's frills and hissing, then lunging and spitting.

Martha stumbled backwards as Theta ran, ran like the Time Lord we was.

He looked up and gasped as the lights lit up, Martha spun, smiling at having hit the power breaker.

The monster screeched, falling and flailing, waving the wings all over itself as it twisted, pulling at its skin.

"Martha! Turn them off!" He shouted in surprise and the lights turned off, the creature was breathing deeply, gurgling still.

"It doesn't like light, it can't find its food, bad reactions to outside elements- A Hydroca!" He shouted in surprise just as the creature tried it's best to try and get back up.

"What?" Martha shouted, still having her hand ready to flip on the lights.

"Is there a button to activate the sprinklers?" He shouted over and the Hydroca was already ready, ears flailing.

"No! There isn't any-"

A loud bang caused the two to look at the source. Jack was there, holding a small pistol in his hand, smoke coming from the barrel.

Theta followed his trail of sight to the target, and laughed as the sprinklers activated on from the heat of the bullet hitting the sensors.

The monster stopped moving and quickly flipped onto its back, waving its tail around and giving off anther gurgle, which seemed to half translate in the rain water. It blinked and split the two prongs of its tail, showing a webbed area, and extended its back legs, also webbed.

"What?" Martha gasped in shock and Theta smiled, looking at the monster.

"Ursula showed me it in a book once, said it was something she wanted to see in a zoo. It's a water creature, in the old times, the people of Oricus- the planet- used to think that they flew. But the wings are actually to help them swim!" He laughed and the creature sighed, falling to the ground in a thump, splashing in the puddles.

Twenty minutes later, Gwen appeared with Ianto, pulling a large black van that had nothing on Theta.

By this time, the Hydroca was peacefully slumbering in the constant water, which seemed to drain then be used again.

Martha was drenched and held her coat tighter to her. Jack was grinning as Ianto raised an eyebrow and Theta was still looking at the creature, gently stroking it by the ears.

"Kid, we need you to step back for transport." Gwen gently stated, looking at the creature cautiously as she approached it.

"I'm guessing that you're Gwen. Nice to meet you." Theta nodded, looking back at the creature before gently putting his hand against its face and closing his eyes, exhaling slowly.

It was a few confusing seconds before he pulled back, looking at the confused Gwen.

"My friend wanted to see one of these beautiful guys, I just put a temporary mind block on it, so I can show her when I get back home." Theta explained and Gwen gasped, looking at him with a different look.

"You're not from here?"

"Earth? No, my planet is Gallifrey, perhaps you have heard of it?" He offered, and Gwen sighed, shaking her head, he sighed seemingly dragging his feet as he muttered a few words of annoyance. Something along the lines of 'stupid apes' or 'low intelligence'.

Gwen shook her head with a smile as she readied the transmit beam.

x-(X)-x

Harold Saxon stood next to a few Unit officers as they quickly moved throughout the abandoned and attacked shopping center.

"Mr. Saxon sir-" One of the officers tried to hold him off, but his eyes glittered darkly as he spotted something on the floor.

"You, what is that?" He asked, pointing, and frowning as a man quickly grabbed a tube and took it away for testing, he continued on, tracing his hand across the destroyed bars and quickly assessed how much strength it would take for them to bend and snap like that, not to mention how large this thing had to be.

Also the glass, what was with the glass? And the salt all over the floor in the food court. And the blood on the floor, being slowly eaten away by a yellow liquid, no blood was not contaminated for testing. These people just had luck.

"Sir, the liquid seems to be some sort of dissolvent." A unit officer informed, slightly edgy. He opened his eyes, turning to the human with a slight smirk.

"Show me."

"Yes sir."

And a few moments later, he frowned looking at a computer screen as he scanned his mind for something. Then reached out for the long lost whispers. They were louder here, practically all over the hall. He was tracking it, he was tracking the Time Lord.

"Hydroca." He breathed, reaching out and gently running his hand against the glass, the molecular dissolving venom.

And he turned, walking out quickly, and inhaling quickly, saving the scent to memory.

"I want an entire scan of the area. Check camera's, eye witnesses, tracks or trails. I want to know who came here and who left." He ordered, and a few 'yes sirs' later they were rushing around.

It felt good to be boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! The next chap! I'm actually a little bit ahead, and stuck at a tiny bit...**

Theta laughed, relaxing and lounging on a large recliner chair in a laboratory like base.

Martha had gone home, forcing Jack to agree that Theta would be returned before nine. He deserved time to relax after catching the monster.

Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen were around the 'hub' as they told him. And he was having a field day just playing around with a few broken non dangerous things they had laying around.

He was enjoying himself, tinkering with a small metal tool with no faults. He ran his fingers over it and smiled as a beautiful chime came out of the tiny tubes. Gwen looked up surprised and smiled as he traced his fingers on different tubes at different intervals. Not even noticing as he was humming along with a song his mother sang to him as a child- or when he was an infant.

Without realizing it, Gwen herself started humming along, causing her legs to swing slightly and a slight smile on her face.

Ianto chuckled slightly as he came in, carrying a few cups of coffee, one of which he handed to Gwen, who blushed and looked back at the monitor. Jack watched this with a small chuckle and Theta stopped the instrument, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, so you're the type that likes music?" He asked, directly at Gwen, who looked surprised but nodded slightly, transferring her monitor to Ianto who quickly took control of monitoring the rift.

"Ursula liked music also, that is, when she wasn't busy tackling us to the ground when we stole her…erm…" He rubbed the back of his neck with an uncertain smile. Gwen laughed and Jack gave a small smile.

"Here, do you have any space distorters?" He asked, turning to look at Jack who lifted an eyebrow and pointed to a cabinet that didn't seem to messed up.

Theta gave a nod and darted over, fiddling with the lock and frowning as it needed a combination.

"Oh- that needs a combi-"

Ianto quickly shut up as the light shone green and the door slid away, showing the small black mirrors that were space distorters.

"The rift kicked those through a while ago, didn't know what they were used for except for messing up the molecular build on a few objects." Jack shrugged and Theta picked up a good sized one, setting it in the middle of the floor. Gwen stepped back as he grabbed a tiny hand held one and attached it to a hanging hook from the ceiling.

"That." He grabbed two and set it at just the right angle, stroking it so they glowed green and hovered in place.

"Is because you never saw merchants in marketplaces." He nodded and set up another two.

Even Ianto turned away from the screen, putting it on standby as he watched the distorters fall into place as a large diamond with two points and two larger disrupters in the middle, one tiny one between those.

"Okay, _this_ is where it gets cool." Theta grinned and very carefully stepped forward standing under the tiny one and above the larger one. He pulled out the small instrument and gently stroked the middle tube.

The sound traveled out, to be hit by the space distorters which distorted it into a lower, humming, singing and higher tone, then echoed for a longer time all the while a little song was played out.

Gwen gasped and her eyes widened as the song was different than anything that she had ever heard. Even Ianto was impressed and Jack aborted his stated, stopping to stare a little ways away.

"Want something even better?" He asked, and set down the instrument as the music still played.

He stepped into the mirror area, and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

A few seconds later the mirror hummed a different song. And his face had a smile, he opened his eyes and smiled as the distorters were pure and clean with a song Jack had only heard once before.

"I've heard that before." He said, pointing with one hand just to clarify more about what was going on.

"You have?" He asked turning and stepping out, wincing slightly but the music stopped soon.

"…A Tardis sounds like that." He nodded, getting confused glances from Gwen and Ianto, but they didn't dare ask any more.

"You've been in a Tardis? You've heard the song of us? Of our people?" He asked, more shocked then surprised now.

Jack didn't say anything but turned sharply and didn't look back.

So Theta sighed and turned, starting to put away the mirrors/space distorters.

x-(X)-x

Theta sat on top of the roof, relaxing and looking up at the passing clouds.

"You up here?" Martha asked, poking her head out of the highest window, smiling when she saw his laying form.

"I used to sit out in the meadows when I was younger. Watch the Tardis' go by." Theta mused, blinking as two large hawks circled then vanished into the forests in the distance.

"When I was little, I used to sit on the top of mum's car. It got her really mad actually." Martha laughed and Theta joined in, rolling his head to look at her.

"It's a nice day." Martha noted after an awkward silence, as neither said anything.

"No it's not." Theta sighed, looking back up in the air and inhaling deeply with his eyes closed.

"What?" Martha asked, as if she had misheard.

"You better run for shelter soon, Martha. I smell a storm approaching." He muttered before sighing and sitting upright, looking away in the distance.

Martha looked at him slightly wary. She had heard something like this before. But where? When? _Why?_

She gasped and looked down at her pocket, slowly retrieving her phone as it rang loudly. Theta inhaled once more and looked away, thinking or listening to something.

"Hello?" Martha asked, her voice slightly shaky.

_"Martha! Oh god, you and the Doctor need to get out of there! Get over here now!"_ It was Jack, and he was panicking.

"What? Why?" Martha demanded, keeping an eye on Theta who was now paying attention, watching her.

_"It's UNIT, our rival for alien tech. They have the force, while we have the tech. They got a link on him, and they're coming for him."_

"Why can't we just hide him someplace? Wait for this entire thing to blow over?" Martha asked, getting to her feet, and Theta mimicked him.

_"Because, they have two choppers and if I'm not mistaken. One bullet proof Limo holding Mr. Harold Saxon."_

"The man going for Prime Minister?" Martha asked with a frown, confused, and she could partially hear the nod in his voice.

"…Okay, we're on our way." And she clicked the phone shut. No words were spoken between the two before they were rushing back inside and out the steps.

"Martha!" Leo called in confusion as she came rushing past.

"No time! UNIT's after him, we need to get out of here! And for god's sake, down tell them about him!" Martha shouted as she grabbed her car keys and rushed out, Theta already buckled and ready.

And then, they were off.

Martha's phone rang again and this time, she threw it at Theta who caught it with his quick reflexes and stared at the screen confused.

"Hit the green button then talk into it." She instructed, swerving to avoid a slow moving truck.

"Hello?" Theta tried once pressing the green button.

_"Theta?"_ Jack still seemed unsure on his name, and it annoyed him slightly.

"The last time I checked my name it was that. How may we help you?"

_"I could use a little less of that cheek kid. You got a chopper on your tail, they don't seem to be losing you, we've already jammed there scanners, but there seems to be something that is linking you to them."_

"They have a tracker on the car?"

_"I don't know kid, I don't know. Change of plans. We can't risk them figuring out where our base is. Tell Martha to go down Polk Avenue and look for the blue box."_

Theta blinked but shrugged pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Jack wants you to go down Polk Avenue and look for a blue bow, whatever that means." Theta sent back, and Martha nodded, swerving so fast Theta slammed into the car door, groaning in protest he straightened his back and resumed talking on the phone.

_"That sounded like it hurt."_

"Oh shut it Jack."

_"Okay. The chopper is missing you slightly, but there's still a car on your tail. I don't think it's using a scan- Wait! It only has one life form!"_

"A single car?"

_"Strange, this is Cardiff, not many people can afford this. Anyways, we can't go into the Blue box until the guy goes away, keep trying to lose him, and if we need to, take the second parking garage on your right."_

"On it." Martha responded as Theta had nimbly found the speaker button. She looked into her rearview mirror and turned right, then left taking an alley, then across the main road and back across he back roads.

And still the car hung on.

"We can't lose it. Try the garage." Theta insisted after seeing the car not behind an inch.

Martha complied and quickly turned into the garage, spinning towards the top and skidding sideways before sliding to a halt next to Jack's Car and the Torchwood van.

_"Out guys, and Theta, stay out of sight."_ Jack responded before hanging up. And Theta rolled out of the car, seeking shelter behind the Torchwood van.

The black car- similar to Jack's rolled to a stop just in front of the three. The car turned off, and the door opened.

And out stepped Harold Saxon.

"Mr. Saxon." Martha blinked in surprise and the man snorted, crossing his arms.

"Cut to the chase Martha Jones. I know who you are, and in this case, what you are Captain Jack Harkness." Saxon growled, flipping out his pen and twirling it quickly between his fingers.

"How do you know about us Saxon?" Gwen asked, stepping forward and holding a gun by her side. Saxon didn't even glance at it before taking out a large rectangle from his pocket.

"This thing right here, can deactivate all technology on top of this roof. And in 3, 2, 1!" He laughed, pressing the button and causing Gwen to jump and yank out a buzzing Blue tooth. Jack did the same but this time also throwing a few chunks of alien tech out of his coat.

Theta hissed in pain as the Vortex Manipulator burst into slight flames and fire, he threw it to the ground and carefully stomped it out. He cursed, knowing that languages were broken.

Jack test fired his gun, growling as it didn't work, and he dropped it to the floor, Martha doing the same with a gun she had just grabbed.

Saxon gave a small smirk, and reached into his pocket, pulling out something small and silver, causing Jack to gasp slightly.

Theta looked at it through the tinted windows, the man couldn't see him, but it was something else, something…._familiar._

Jack reached behind his back, and gently clicked a small button on an orb like object, then, Theta gasped as if he could suddenly breathe. And then, Jack started talking.

"That's not 21st technology Saxon." Jack warned, and Theta smirked, trying to whisper something softly. He frowned as it came out Gallifreyan, apparently it was only one way.

"No, it's not. A device built by me actually, but the idea came from a friend of mine. Of course, this is _completely _different." He smirked, pointing it upwards and firing a white light at a passing bird, which shrieked and collapsed, dead.

Martha gasped and scrambled backwards, pressing her back against the car, Gwen herself was breathing very little and her skin was pale.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked, stepping forward slightly and showing that she had no weapon.

Saxon laughed, tilting his head upright and giving a wicked smirk.

"What do I want? Well, I'm sure that the person I want is right here. And I know it can hear me." He stated, talking slightly louder to make sure this 'person' could hear.

"Yeah, but what species? What are you intentions?" Jack demanded, crossing his arms and Saxon gave a board sigh at that.

"My intentions? That changes every moment it's avoiding me. So why don't you do me a favor and step out from behind that car. I can hear your heartbeat." Saxon growled and Theta tensed.

Then Theta closed his eyes and listened, listening to the man and trying to hear his heartbeat.

_Thump, thump,thump,thump._

Theta flashed his eyes open with a small gasp and he stood more straightly, and turned, very slowly stepping out from behind the car.

The man recoiled as if burned, taking a few steps back as his eyes were open, and he breathed out two words.

"That's impossible."

Martha frowned, turning to Jack who carefully set a hand on Theta's shoulder, ready to pull him back if Saxon attacked. Gwen quickly grabbed the gun and held it ready, just in case he charged.

"It's been a long time since you've looked like that." Saxon mused in a low voice, not daring to look away. Theta frowned, tilting his head slightly and focusing really hard, trying to figure out just _who_ it was…

"You've met him?" Martha asked, looking suspicouse, and Saxon growled, twirling the laser screwdriver.

"What do you take me for ape?" He snarled, looking back at Theta who very slowly took a step forward.

The air grew silent as Theta very slowly breathed very deeply, and closed his eyes as he smelled the air.

"Wha-"

"Koschie!" Theta screamed in surprise and Saxon hissed in surprise as he was knocked to the ground.

Jack took a step back in surprise as Saxon groaned and rolled over, knocking Theta off who scrambled to his feet with a large smile.

"Yeah yeah, still as energetic I see." He groaned, cracking his neck as he scowled at the little boy who didn't seem frightened in the least.

"Nanoi'Evavae 'Dosh!" Theta laughed and Saxon scowled, swiping him away.

"I can assure you I am _not_ insane or mindless."

"Ni'si Sop'aet." Theta assured, smirking while he scowled once more.

"You're just as cheeky as you were as a kid." He muttered and Theta's smile fell, confusion littered his face.

"Di' Craeto'a." Theta muttered and Saxon twisted his head, looking down with masked confusion.

"What do you mean, you are seve- oh, a degeneration mixed in with a mental block leaving you to believe that you're seven. And it's annoying listening you speak In Gallifreyan, here."

And he hit another button on the rectangle and the Vortex Manipluator buzzed into exsistance with flashes of lights and beeps. Theta blinked, prodding it slightly.

"That's just weird." He muttered and Saxon snickered.

"Wait wait- who is that guy?" Jack asked, leveling the fully working gun. Theta turned, blinking with a slight frown.

"His name is Koschie-"

"The Master."

"The elders actually _let_ you keep that name?" theta asked in surprise, The Master shrugged.

"And he's my friend. Remember? I told you about him, us and Ursula." Theta nodded and yelped as he was suddenly thrown off, onto the ground. He laughed, rolling onto his back and sitting upright with a smirk, the Master rolled his eyes also.

"So wait- you're his friend?" Martha asked, not lowering her gun, and the Master stood, as did Theta.

"Theta's friend since his beginning, which apparently was seven years ago. What did you do to him? Break the biologic code and use a slicer to splice away the regeneration genes to trap him as a seven year old? But no, that would have all of his memories intact, so it wasn't _humans."_

He wrinkled his nose at the word and Theta rolled his eyes.

"Nope, the humans didn't know what I was when I first appeared here." Theta agreed and the two turned when Jack cleared his throat loudly.

"Yeah, I get the fact that you're not humans, so what the hell are you Saxon?" he growled and Saxon stood, almost the exact same height with a creepy grin on his face.

"The name, is the Master. And I'm a time lord, now tell me Harkness, why are your a fixed point in time?" He asked and Jack lowered the gun.

"That doesn't matter. Right now, what matters is changing Theta back. He's much more fun the older he gets." The Master smirked, causing Martha and Gwen to look away quickly and Jack to smirk.

The three didn't really understand what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! The next chap! I've actually finished it so i'm going to post ALOT!  
><strong>

_"Find me…find me, Doctor."_

Theta gasped and flashed his eyes open, letting them swap to time view to allow him to see the room through the varying shades of old and new. It was a skill that took time to master.

He gently slid out of the bed, blinking and shaking his head once to become wide awake. The Earth time system had taken a while to understand, but apparently it was around seven in the morning.

He slipped out of the room, clad in the red clothing similar to his own back on Gallifrey.

The morning was quiet, apparently the humans were still sleeping from the night before, and Theta very carefully opened the door and looked outside, blinking at the slowly rising sun-single.

He took a step and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and allowing the whispers of time to sound in his ears as he tried to locate the voice of the woman in the air, if she had ever come here.

She was in the city, and very carefully, he started walking down the crowded sidewalk, visually noting where the house was as he made his way towards the city.

A few people waved over yellow cars-as Martha called them. And told a man in the front where they wanted to go, then they were off. Perhaps this would work for him.

He waved his hand like the other people had and a yellow car skidded over quickly, and he hesitantly opened the door to look at a physically large human behind the wheel in slightly dingy clothes.

"Were 'er want boy?" He grinned and Theta quickly scanned his mind for places and other places where other people were thinking about.

"Big Ben." He nodded and the car pulled away, hurrying on down the road.

Yes, it was a _much_ faster way to get around.

He closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind, and hearing it once more, a female's laughter and a slight giggle.

"'ey kid! Thir'een pounds!" The man shouted and he opened his eyes, the man was slowly going red, realizing that he had no money.

"Oi! No robbing in ma' va-"

_"He already paid you."_ Theta silently sent in a small mental message, a quick way to trick the beings of lesser species. If only he had physic paper…

Theta jumped out and the driver pulled away, looking somewhat dazed, and Theta had a small sorry smile before he walked, listening for the voice again.

_"Come on! You're pulling my leg!"_ The voice laughed, louder now, and to his right. He turned and darted through the streets eventually crossing roads until he got to a little less spectacular place, but he made his way over.

_"Dogs with no noses?"_

He hurried down, and eventually skidded to a stop as he stared at what was originating the sound of the female's voice.

A large telephone box, blue at that, and with the sign, '_pull to open. _' Theta shrugged and pulled on the doors, crossing his arms with a frown, then, he pushed.

"Oh who came up with that? It said to _pull!"_ He growled before pushing the door open even more and stepping inside.

He took one glance before slamming the door behind him and turning around slower, as if to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Look at you." Theta whispered, gently taking a few steps on the metal grating and running his hands over the large coral spires which looked beautiful in the blue light of the central column.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He whispered, gently stroking the controls, and it hummed under his fingers.

He smiled and looked around once more, using careful eyes and kind whispers.

"Beautiful. But what's a thing like you doing here? In London? Where's your driver? Have they come to get me now?" He asked, tilting his head and walking around the central column once more, stopping when a monitor was lowered to show old Gallifreyan symbols and shapes.

_You._

He was frozen before he looked away and stroked the ship once more.

"Then I'm sorry, because I don't remember getting something as wonderful as you." He muttered and then the ship flashed her lights, a smell projector working his way to stick itself out.

_"This is emergency program 1"_

Theta turned, looking at who it was, it was a hologram of a man. Short hair…big ears and a long nose .He had on leather and close cropped hair, and his accent seemed somewhat London, but a bit different…

_"Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing, we must be in danger."_

Theta blinked and approached the hologram, noticing how the head seemed to incline towards the door, as if this 'Rose' would be stationed over there.

_"And I mean fatal."_

Theta winced, this man seemed nice, a little tough looking but still a Time Lord. Did he die? Regenerate or something worse?

_"I'm dead, or about to die any second with no chance of escape." _

"Regenerate, or is it your last one?" Theta asked, tilting his head slightly, but knowing the program couldn't see him.

_"That's okay, hope it's a good death, but I promised to look after you and that's just what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home."_

"This must be recent then, if it still has this as a first priority." Theta mused slightly as he stood in front, allowing the program to look at him; it seemed less unnerving this way.

_"I bet your fussing and moaning now, typical!"_

"So she was a human?" Theta asked the Tardis, which only hummed in response.

_"But hold on a moment and listen a bit more, the Tardis can never return for me. Emergency program one means I'm facing an enemy that should never get its hands on this machine. So this is what you should do, let the Tardis die."_

"WHAT!" Theta jumped to his feet in a large silent staring contest of horror.

"No! You can't do that! That can't be why she's here right now!"  
><em>"Just let this old box gather dust, no one can open it, no one can even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on, and the box can be buried."<em>

Theta had chosen to sit on the metal grating, staring up at the man as he gave his final message, and Theta bowed his head, running his hand over the grating and smiling at the comforting hum.

_"And if you want to remember me, you can do one thing. Just one thing, have a good life."_

Theta smiled and looked at the hologram; it cared for this girl, this Rose.

_"Do that for me Rose, have a good life"_

It faded away, smiling so softly and carefully, and then it was Theta once more alone.

It was silent a moment before Theta got to his feet and moved around the console, stroking various knobs and smiling at the ship hummed in appreciation.

"I don't know if he died, or something. But I'll come back, I promise. Do you have anything that could help me somehow?" Theta asked, and a weird swishing noise was heard. He turned, spotting a trench coat that was plastered on one of the coral spires, as if it was a coat hook. He carefully made his way over and frowned. The leather clad man didn't have a trench coat, so why was one here?

He made his way through the Time Lord pockets, as it was bigger on the inside, and pulled out numerous objects. Strange things such as yoyo's, and rocks from different planets. A few packs of gum and a weird tube like object similar to something Theta's dad had created, or thought of.

He set this aside and came across a leather case with a blank sheet of paper, and smiled when finding his luck of psychic paper.

"Thank you whomever you are." Theta smiled and went through the pockets once more, frowning as he pulled out a folded hard paper. He opened it, and smiled realizing it was an Earth picture.

It was a blond girl with a kind smile and dark brown eyes. Then there was another man, messy brown hair and with also brown eyes but was extremely tall and skinny. They were both laughing and the girl had her arm around the other man's arm.

A _trench coat_ clad arm.

Theta flipped the picture around, and frowned at the tiny scrawl on the back.

_Rose with me, New Earth._

So this man was with Rose. But was it the regeneration before the leather clad male, or after? If after, he would have found a way to escape the enemy whatever it was.

Theta sighed and slipped the found objects into his pockets, smirking slightly when the Tardis had changed them without his notice.

"You're a sneaky girl aren't you?" He laughed and the Tardis hummed once more, Theta made his way to the doors, hesitating when his hands were on the handles.

"You _will_ come back right? Stay here so I can visit?" He asked, a slightly hopeful tone in his voice, and a dimming of the lights was the response given.

He opened the door and blinked, sniffing slightly at the forest right in front of him now.

"You're a sneaky girl aren't you?"

x-(X)-x

Theta stumbled around, quickly looking this way and that as he tried to figure out where exactly he was.

It was a park, a small park of no major significance. It was across from a building that Theta was _sure_ was never there when he started out.

"You took me to the future?" He asked, turning to the Tardis which flashed it's light slowly and dimly.

"No," He whispered, looking at an advertisement inside a building window.

_2005 _

"You took me to the past." He whispered and the doors to the Tardis closed, leaving him stranded on the outside, he knew better then to just start randomly banging on the door.

He walked and looked around, noticing how the people walking past were giving him strange looks, he assumed it was because his clothing looked slightly ratty from the amount of playing he did in the old soccer fields.

"'Ello." He spun to look at a blonde girl with a silver purse-bag on her shoulder, looking at him with a small smile. He blinked and smiled, giving a small wave which she laughed to.

"Where's 'er parents?" She asked, blinking innocently, and Theta frowned, thinking and finally noticing that she looked….familiar…

"I'm an orphan." He responded after a while, it was better to say that and not the fact that they were a few hundred planets away.

The girl blinked in surprise before smiling softer now.

"I'm sorry, it must be so hard." She responded softly and Theta nodded, she outstretched her hand, and Theta just looked at it.

"Care for some chips?" She offered and after a slight hesitation, he smiled, grabbing her hand as she laughed and started walking.

The two eventually pulled into a small store on the side of a road, on a corner actually. The seats were red chairs that were around a few tables by the fours. The girl went off and got two little paper baskets of greasy but smelling good chips. She sat down with a smile and slid one of the containers over towards him.

"Go on then, they're good." She nodded towards the basket and very carefully, he reached over and took one of them, popping it into his mouth and grinning at the taste.

"Good right?" The girl smiled, and Theta nodded quickly.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, munching on a fry while looking at him with the big brown eyes similar to-

_Wait._

Yes, this was the girl inside the man's coat pocket, this was this mysterious Rose. But she seemed like a normal human!

"Theta." He responded, knowing that a first name couldn't hurt. She blinked and frowned, but then shrugged. In that time, Theta had relaxed his eyes, noticing that she was around twenty years old, give or take one.

"Theta? Strange name, don't here many of those around here. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler." He smiled and shook her hand as she outstretched it, and with Theta's keen eyes, he looked at her, memorizing her features more closely.

Her blonde hair had been bleached, something his species frowned upon doing, perhaps it was because one's hair changed so frequently?

She had trimmed eyebrows of Earth women, and large hoop silver earrings, yes; this was the girl inside the picture.

"Thank you for the chips, Rose Tyler." Theta nodded and Rose smiled, quickly ruffling his hair as she got to her feet.

"Yeah? Here, you can take them all, hope you have a good night?" The ending bit was a question, as if she was about to offer her own home. Theta could see why this man seemed to like her.

"No thank you Rose Tyler, I have a home of my own." He nodded and Rose nodded, bending down and kissing him on his forehead before straightening up and stepping back.

"You be safe now, you here? I don't want you to be in any car accidents." She joked, her teeth poking through her teeth, and Theta smiled, giving a quick nod before rushing off.

He had just met Rose Tyler.

x-(X)-x

He had gotten back to the Tardis, who had finally let him in after promising to dust a little. The room seemed brighter, as if happier. He took a few more steps around the central column, using a rag the Tardis had provided to dust some spots on her consol.

"Hey!" He shouted out in surprise as the entire room grumbled and moved, sending him hard into the grating. He groaned and rolled onto his back, lifting himself up and frowning as he spotted the monitor, flashing Gallifreyan words quickly.

"What? Why do I need to be at 5.5/apple/26? 5 billion years ahead?" Theta groaned, using a tiny lever to help pull him up, he smirked slightly and hit a little bell on the consol- just for fun.

The ship groaned once more, and Theta turned towards the doors, biting his lip as he patted the consol.

"I'll be back, alright?"

The door swung open on its own, and Theta laughed, patting the Tardis once more before darting out, bemused by the Tardis' affection towards him.

He skidded to a halt when he noticed where he was exactly, a hallway. A very…_high tech_ hallway, with a few doors on the one side. However, a burnt area of wall was across from the slit at the bottom of the door, only a sun could quiet possibly do that.

He heard sighing and breathing as he scented the air, and his eyes widened, _there was a person in there!_

He darted over to the security column activating the door, the entire system was fried, burnt to a crisp from the sun's rays and partially mantling in some spots.

"Oh Rassilon." Theta muttered, uselessly activating some small lights, watching with disappointment as the keyboard sparked once but refused to work.

"Okay, guess I have to do this the old way." He muttered, moving towards a heating vent around the corner, and cracking the outer cover to the combination.

He stared at the four numbers, and pulled out the sensors, finding the red and blue wires and twisting them, hissing when they sparked electricity and burnt his fingers.

"Dang it! Just when I need Ursula!" He muttered, finally getting the vent to slide open, and he slid in, crawling on his belly as he slid along.

Another vent was up ahead, and as he moved past a sensor, a large electrical pulse traveled down the tunnel, illuminating it for a small second-

Before a computer voice interjected through a nearby grating.

_Sunfilter- descending. Sunfilter- descending._

Theta moved faster, cursing in Gallifreyan as his translator of his wrist sparked as he tried to hack into the mainframe of the vent systems.

The female was screaming, shouting something that was similar to 'Tardis' so it was only logical that she was shouting for the Time Lord.

In the end, he slid onto his back and hoped that they still used the weak Earth metal on crafts such as this.

_Ding-BANG!_ Theta smirked victoriously as his Time Lord strength overpowered the partway melted sockets holding the vent in place.

The girl was on the ground, pressing her belly to the floor to get further away from the descending sun filter, which quickly set the room ablaze.

"Come on!" Theta shouted, knowing that it was useless for her to understand him due to her strange quick chatters of human tongue. However, her head snapped up and she darted in a fast crawl to the vent in which she slipped into, already the two had fallen out into the main corridor, panting as the heat had finally vanished.

Theta pulled himself upright with a groan, working on the short circuited translator, yanking a few wires out of the fried central column and replacing them quickly.

"Grah- nks- hajfiia- what-gangjngaoj- o do." Theta frowned and continued to fiddle until it lit up with a bright flash and a low beep.

"You know, I have a friend who does stuff like that."

"Oh? Well, I must be off now, and you're welcome." Theta nodded, getting to his feet and moving away, a little bit faster as Rose called down after him.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**

**The Website link- go to google and type in 'Gallifreyan words' then click on the second link.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! The next chap! I've actually finished it so i'm going to post ALOT!  
><strong>

The Tardis seemed overly fond of having him run all over the place, and now, he was watching from a small window on the top of a tower as a group of gas masked people lurched towards a short haired man with a leather jacket- from the Tardis' hologram. A…attractive man by human standards who was apparently being shot at, and Rose. Always Rose.

She seemed so beautiful with _her_ smile, the smile in which her tongue popped out. And watching her hair fly behind her as she ran. Theta was feeling jealous of that Time Lord, and he knew that he shouldn't. Falling for a human- bah! What would Koschie say? Well actually, Koschie _had_ slipped up once in saying that there was a girl. Lucy, Theta remembered.

Theta doubted that Lucy was as pretty as this Rose Tyler.

Her head snapped up, as if she had heard him whisper her name, and her eyes widened as she spotted him, looking at her through the window.

She mouthed something, and Theta ducked away just as the other two men looked up where he was a moment before.

"This is getting risky. What is the point of this?" He ground out, looking at the Tardis who simply opened her doors, and Theta trudged in, holding onto the railings as she lurched, having grown used to the whole ordeal.

Another lurch and he looked at the monitor, frowning at the date.

_2006_

One year after his first trip, what could possibly be here?

He swung open the doors and his lips twitched at the irony- Christmas!

He darted outside, holding up the psychic paper to a nearby vendor who quickly tossed him a candy cane, in which he greedily sucked on while looking at men who played large horns behind Santa masks.

But those weren't masks-

Rose Tyler, of _all_ places?

She screamed as large projectiles were shot out of the Santa's horns, and Theta ducked behind a car, pulling out the first thing in his pocket that his fingers rested on.

The messed up screwdriver- _how_ was that supposed to help?

He shrugged and flicked a switch on the side, watching in surprise as the tip glowed blue and gave off a low humming, in which the Santa's exploded to.

He blinked, hiding the screwdriver and looking at Rose and a darker skinned male as they hesitantly approached.

"Okay, who are you- and why do you keep on following me?" She demanded, her hands on her hips, and Theta bit his lip, not wanting to really respond.

"I'm not sure." He honestly responded and the male snorted, roughly grabbing his arm.

Theta jumped slightly and the male started to pull him along, ignoring his attempts to get free as Rose shouted out her complaints.

"Mickey!"

"You saw 'im Rose! He was there with 'im!" This 'Mickey' seemed to argue, and Rose sighed as they neared a building complex- Powell Estates.

At this point, he had simply given up any chances of escaping, especially when his eyes caught sight of an older blonde haired female that seemed to frighten him…for some reason.

"Rose sweetie! You're back! Oh, and whose this?" She asked, tossing aside a dish towel and bending down to look at him. He blinked and gave a tiny wave in which she responded.

"There were some 'ort of robots down 'ere. Shooting at us and all, this kid was 'ere and stopped 'em some'ow." Mickey ended and the woman frowned, pointing to a chair.

"Well, he obviously looks a little dinged up, rather dirty too if I say so myself, where's your parents dear?"

"He's an orphan." Rose suddenly stated, eyes widening as she remembered him, crossing her arms and jutting out her lower lip.

"You said your name was Theta, ya?" She asked and Theta gave a small nod, which the older woman quickly copied.

"Good, you look as if you could do with some more meat on your bones! My name is Jackie, are you okay to stay here for a while? We have a sick friend though- so try not to bother him." Jackie warned and Theta bit his lip, thinking of _when_ or _what _was happening.

"I'm good with medicines- can I help?" He offered, and Rose looked at Jackie.

Ten minutes later, he stood inside a room with Rose next to him, clutching at her own arms with a nervous look, as if there was something she didn't want to tell him.

Theta quickly scented the air to come with his conclusion.

He was a Time Lord.

"I'm an alien- a good one." Theta assured and Rose hesitantly nodded, looking at the door quickly.

"He's a Time Lord." Theta boldly stated, pointing to the man, and Rose nodded again, chewing on her lip.

"Yeah…he kinda just, burst into flames and changed; now he won't wake…" She shifted her weight and Theta went over his scan once more, feeling his temperature and feeling if his hearts were working.

One wasn't.

"How did he die, if you don't mind me asking." Theta looked up at Rose who chewed on her lip once more, thinking about what to say.

"He said something about…Time Vortex, and not s'possed to look into it."

_'Dear Rasslion, looking into the Time Vortex?'_ Theta thought, opening his eyelids. _'No wonder why he has regeneration sickness.'_

"He's fine, it's just that the regeneration thing needs more time because it was a pretty bad death." Theta nodded and Rose shifted her weight once more, not exactly sure on what to say.

"He's fine, I promise." Theta raised his arms and Rose nodded, gently pulling him out into the main room.

Mickey wouldn't stop glaring at him, even when he looked at his feet, and just to see why Mickey was so mad- he scanned his thoughts.

_"Probably a shapeshifter- a Slitheen or something. Sneaking inside to kill us all…"_

Now that was just rude.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Theta twitched as Rose and Jackie came out, almost laughing at the scowling face Mickey kept sending at Theta.

"How can you trust 'em Rose?" Mickey barked and Jackie thwacked him with a dish towel used to carry out a kettle for the tea.

"He won't hurt the Doctor." Rose assured and Jackie snorted.

"Hard to believe with 'em sleeping like a baby in there. Not right with 'em changing his faces like th-"

She seemed to shut up realizing that Theta was inside the room, he giggled slightly and leaned back against the chair.

"It's regeneration, a thing Time Lords do so they don't die- there like cats." Theta explained, getting a slight giggle from Rose at his example while Jackie just stared and Mickey glared harder.

"And you know this 'ow?"

"…I'm not from here? Just visiting and getting attacked by Christmas spirit?" He offered and this eared a snort from Jackie, who he sighed in relief after receiving.

"Eh, well this little guy couldn't 'urt a fly."

"Mum?"

"Eh?"

"Where did you get a Christmas tree?"

Not three seconds later did the tree expanded, rising and lowering into three different sections.

Theta knew this could only be trouble.

The tree spun, faster and faster, the middle turning left while the upper two turned right, then it started to move, working like a buzz saw to cut through an unlucky chair in its path.

Mickey shouted and tried to fight it off with a chair as Jackie and Rose screamed and ran into the Doctor's room, Theta stared once more, and Mickey turned, giving a slight nod.

Theta waited once more before returning the nod and darting into the room with the two girls.

"Come on Doctor! Wake up!" Rose begged, lightly tussling his head around. Mickey joined them, and the tree was there, getting closer as it started to grind up the door frame.

"I'm going to die by a Christmas tree!" Jackie squeaked and bowed her head, almost sobbing by the cruelty of it.

And Theta did _not_ want to regenerate because of a tree- Earth or not.

Rose then practically climbed over him, whispering two words in his ear that Theta could only hear due to his advanced hearing.

"Help me."

At once the man sprung up, a surprising feat actually, and spun, pulling out _another_ screwdriver like object and pointing it, Rose must have slipped it into his hand. The hum filled the air and the tree was launched backwards, slowing down and falling to a smoking chunk of metal and plastic.

"Remote control." The man mused, blinking softly before glancing at Rose.

"But whose controlling it?" He muttered, shifting the cover's off of him.

Theta watched from behind, next to Jackie, who the man tried not to look at. He simply stared at the hunk of metal before randomly gasping and keeling over with a groan, but he hid it well, stumbling to his feet and into fuzzy slippers Theta found horribly unappealing.

They stumbled out towards the door where the tree had originated and Theta stalled for a moment before watching, peeking his head out of the doorway, and watching as _more_ of the Santa's vanished with some sort of transmit beam. He let his eyes glance over at the man, who held out the screwdriver rather threateningly, almost darkly with the emotionless look on his face.

"Pilot fish." The Doctor stated to something stupid Mickey had said, and ever so slowly, Theta edged his way out into the hallway, getting closer.

"What?" Rose asked, shifting to look at him as Mickey did the same, Jackie still looked at where the Santa's had gone.

"They were just Pilot fish." The man/Doctor just stated, looking up at the sky once more.

Then the man keeled over in pain, grunting slightly as a puff of regeneration energy left his body, forcing him to cringe and slam back against a wall. His head tilted upright as he breathed quickly, and Theta's eyes widened, he knew the signs.

"I'm still regenerating…my body's practically bursting with energy, the Pilot fish can smell it a million miles away." He panted out, twitching with pain, and Theta grew ever closer.

He cringed and fell over and Jackie listed off random things, cutting off the man as he tried to say what he needed, eventually finishing with a 'Shut up!'

_'Couldn't have said it better myself!'_ Theta thought and the man smacked against the other wall.

"We haven't got much time! If the pilot fish are here then the- why is there an apple inside my dressing gown?" He suddenly stopped, pulling out a bright green apple which Theta had trouble holding his snort back with.

"Oh that's Howard- sorry." Jackie apologized, just getting the Doctor's confused face.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry." Jackie apologized once more, leaving the Doctor confused beyond belief.

"He gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

He blinked before collapsing in pain, grunting out 'Brain collapsing'

_'He's getting a new brain, isn't that nice.'_ Theta thought, now stepping out into the light behind Rose, who the Doctor seemed to be looking at intently.

"The pilot fish mean-" He was cut off once more by heavy breathing as he clutched her close

"Something- Something-" He tried to say, and this time, Theta found it his turn to intervene.

"Something is coming." He stated, stepping into the light, and looking at the four as they looked up at him randomly, mostly the Doctor whose eyes widened in absolute surprise, horror, and in fascination.

"Impossible." He breathed, groaning and shaking in pain.

His eyes then rolled back and he collapsed, Rose catching him quickly and Theta sighing.

He was worse now, shaking and breathing In short gulps, Theta could only hear one heart beating, his regeneration was at a standstill and having to go over and over the heart, as if something was wrong with it.

He stayed there, whipping away some increasing sweat with a freezing washcloth, it helped.

The others were inside the other room when Rose walked in, leaning against what was left of the door.

"There's some live pictures of mars being sent through now- want to have a look?" She offered, extending a hand and Theta smiled, setting the cloth on the man's forehead before jumping down and walking over.

"You humans, always so noisy with your transmitters and safelights." Theta muttered, still on alert for the 'bigger fish' that would follow the pilot fish.

_"We shall feast on human flesh tonight!"_

Theta snapped his head around to look at an oncoming transmitting live.

Theta just blinked before frowning.

"Why do you have an angry alien on your TV?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**

**The Website link- go to google and type in 'Gallifreyan words' then click on the second link.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! The next chap! I've actually finished it so i'm going to post ALOT!  
><strong>

Mickey had been able to sneak into UNIT databanks to retrieve oncoming information about the aliens, and Theta watched, ignoring the two as they mused about why they couldn't understand the language, Theta could however.

_"Cattle, you belong to us, to the Sycorax. We own you, we now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones, you will surrender, or they will die."_

Theta exhaled through his nose and studied the screen, yes Sycorax, he knew a little about them, how their heads were actually just helmets and the real head looked slightly humanoid.

_"Sycorax strong! Sycorax mighty! Sycorax rock!"_

It was a few hours after, Jackie had gone in to take care of him, and apparently, she had fallen asleep on his chest.

Rose stood on the doorway, a hand over her mouth as she mused what was going on, Mickey was still trying to break into more files.

Theta walked over, and Rose bit her lip, looking away.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this, the old Doctor the proper Doctor he'd wake up." She started and Theta blinked slowly, a slight frown on his face.

"Regeneration isn't by choice Rose- it's a last ditch effort." Theta sighed, trying to explain.

"He'd save us." She was determined and Theta sighed, recognizing the tone of voice and realizing he had absolutely no chance with her.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked, and Rose was silent eventually slouching against the door with her eyes closed.

Theta flashed his eyes open when he heard Rose talking to someone crying outside, He darted to his feet and made his way towards the door, looking out then stopping and looking up at the roof.

"Oh-" Theta didn't get to finish his thought as he saw the people, mindlessly standing at the top of the roof.

_'You have GOT to be kidding me.'_

Rose and Mickey stood there, and Mickey desperately looked at Rose.

"What do we do!" He demanded in shock, and Rose said nothing.

"…Nothing, nobody's here to save us." She mutely responded, and a strange feeling swirled inside Theta.

_'They're all so innocent…No! Shut up! These are humans! I'm only helping a Time Lord!...but would you help a human too?'_

Theta stood, hands shaking as he made his mind, then he scowled, muttering a few curses under his breath as he turned and moved back inside the flat, looking at the Doctor on the ground then at Jackie who was sprawled on with her head on him.

There was a boom, and all the glass shattered, Theta gasped and stumbled out, looking up as he recognized what the blast was.

"It's a sonic wave- the ship's hit the atmosphere." He supplied for Rose and Mickey who just watched as what seemed like a miny planet hovered above.

"…Go, get the Doctor and get him in the Tardis, it's the only safe place." Theta nodded and Mickey and Rose shared a look before racing inside.

_'They don't need to know that I can maybe fly it- after all it is his.'_

A few moments later, they were stumbling out, trying to carry the dead weight of a Time Lord. Always heavier than it looks.

Theta waited until they went in, and Jackie went out to get more food. It was then he exhaled and stepped inside the Tardis, flinching and stopping as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's bigger on the inside." Rose supplied as she fiddled with a monitor, sending out a high pitch bleeping which was growing annoying quickly.

Theta sat down next to the Doctor, fixing up his hair a little and waited as the two bickered. Eventually Rose got up and moved towards the door.

"You be careful, alright?" Mickey called and Rose rolled her eyes, exciting the door.

Not two seconds later she screamed, sending Mickey to drop the tea thermos and let it clatter to the ground and into the circuits under. The Tardis groaned slightly and he winced.

"Sorry, he's in a hurry. I'll be back, alright? Could you open the doors for me when I get back?" Theta called, and a flashing light was his response. He smiled slightly and made his way towards the door, quickly opening it and stepping out.

"Rose!" A woman called, and Theta blinked, adjusting his eye to the Sycorax ship as he was guided towards a few other humans who were gathered there.

"My Lord! Oh you precious thing!" She breathed, relieved, the older woman was. Theta blinked and looked around, sensing how old this place was. It wasn't a battle ship, that was for sure.

"The Doctor….is he with you?"

"…No." Rose breathed back and Theta felt his heart tighten slightly.

Now he _really _was going to save the humans.

"We're on our own…"

"You have me." Theta offered, stepping forward and blinking slightly at the Sycorax leader who hissed.

The prime minister blinked, confused.

"And who is-"

"Theta. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to save your human lives here." He nodded and stepped forward, crossing his arms.

_"The yellow girl, and the child. They have the clever blue box. Therefore, they speak for your planet."_

"But she can't!" The Prime Minister objected, but Rose stepped forward, next to Theta as the Prime Minister's friend finished translating.

"Yeah I can." She breathed and Theta rolled his eyes, meeting eye to eye with the leader.

"I….I em…..I address the Sycorex. According to Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, I demand you leave this planet with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Rexicoricofallipatorius, and, em…the Gelf confederacy, as sectioned by the mighty Jagrafess…"

_'Oh Rassilon'_ Theta thought and sighed, but Rose continued on.

"And…uh…oh! The Daleks!"

_'The Da-whats?'_

"Now leave this planet in peace!" She ended, not very strongly on her part. Then it was silent, before all of the Sycorex started laughing wildly.

_"You are very very funny, and now you're going to die…"_

Theta reacted faster than the Translator could get on its first word. He stepped forward and looked at the leader dead in the eye.

"Tell me this- Sycorax. How many species have tried and failed in the past to take on this planet as their own? Tell me this, Sycorax, what will you do when the Shadow Proclamation takes part in this. It is against the law to occupy a level five planet." He started and the Sycorex's eyes widened in slight surprise at this. Not expecting Theta to know this.

"Also, one more thing. There's a button right…_there._ And I want to press that button." Theta blinked innocently.

Nothing in the universe could stop a running Time Lord.

So he stood, completely at ease next to the large button looking it up and down and sniffing slightly.

"A control matrix am I right?"

_"How dare you!"_

"Actually, I dare a lot. I like to dare, make's the world more interesting, oh wait, what's this?" Theta asked, poking his finger in a liquid underneath the button as a drip pan, and very quickly he licked it, shivering and whipping his tongue on his teeth.

"Human blood, A positive, completely vile that is, which means this is Blood Control! And if I ever learned one thing by staying with a mastermind of a cousin- it means that I can do _this!"_ Theta laughed and smacked the button, allowing a large ding to echo throughout the room and people to scream, however the Sycorex ruler just looked mad.

"Good thing about Blood Control, can't make you kill yourself, instincts too strong."

_"How dare you _test us you human!" It hissed, swapping over to English in the second half, causing the others to frown and start pointing.

"Well, you got one thing wrong, I'm not a human."

"Try Time Lord."

They spun, to look at the previously fainted man leaning against the blue box, and Theta did a small wave, the man returned it.

The man blinked once, trying to not show any emotion as he few slowly, closed his eyes halfway, and breathed deeply through his nose.

"I'd say that you're only seven…which brings in the factor of how you got here anyways. Fall through a rift?"

"Erm….A Tardis with a temper tantrum?"

The Doctor snorted and walked forward, snorting out a horrible insult to the Sycorex leader which even his Tardis didn't want to translate.

Then started a deadly sword fight which led outside- then when his hand was cut off and plummeted to the ground.

No…

_'It can't be…'_

They continued on, and the Doctor won, eventually growing back his hand and knocking the leader over the edge. Not a few moments later, the Sycorex ship was flying away, Theta in the background.

A bright blue laser and Theta gasped, scrambling to his feet to watch as the ship- a family ship, blew up in fire and flames, exploding and leaving none alive.

He was slightly aware of the Doctor shouting at the Prime Minister woman, but Rose walked over, gently wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey- it's okay." She soothed and Theta shook his head, not looking away.

"No, they're dead…all dead, just like the others. Just like Gallifrey." He whispered, eventually turning and burying his head into Rose's side.

She said nothing but strained slightly as she tried to carry him, but he was quickly taken by Mickey, and Theta let his head roll back, looking at Rose. The Doctor noticed this, but didn't say anything as they started to walk to the flat- ignoring the Prime Ministers shouts for something the Doctor had said.

It wasn't long after when the Doctor split off, going off to find an outfit inside his Tardis that would suit the new him- but Theta had a sick feeling of what it would be.

So he laughed and played it off while Rose and Jackie fiddled with a turkey, laughing as they destroyed it while trying to carve it. Mickey smirked and poured tea, fresh from the kettle.

Theta leaned back, pulling his knees to his chin as he watched, his family never did this. Perhaps he could stay here? Even for a little bit extra?

The door opened, and Theta's suspicions were confirmed. A long brown trench coat with a dark pinstripe suit, he walked in with a slight swing and sent another suspicious look at Theta, but Theta simply blinked and put his head back on his knees, watching the others.

"Come on now- they're waiting." He blinked and looked up once more as the Doctor gently set a hand on Theta's back, encouraging him to be with the family.

Theta smiled very softly and looked up, brown/blue eyes glittering with unspoken emotion.

"Thank you."

And the Doctor nodded on.

Theta tried his taste buds on Turkey, it was quite good actually. As were the little confetti cannons as the Doctor pulled on one, passing it to Rose as there was a little tissue paper pink crown inside.

"Oh it should be yours mum!" Rose laughed and put it on, looking at the Doctor who sported a slight smile and a red crown. Theta smiled softly and looked at Jackie as she sighed and got to her feet to retrieve the ringing phone.

"Bit domestic for you, isn't it Doctor?" Rose asked with a teasing smile, Theta couldn't help but jump slightly when he felt a sharp wave of the emotion embarrassment.

"Sorry- forgot about telepathic links." The Doctor blushed even more as he tried to block off the emotion link that all Time Lords had. Theta smirked in reply and looked up as Jackie came back into the room.

"It's Bev- says we should look outside!" She grinned and everyone shrugged, Theta being the first one out and looking up into the sky as what seemed like meteors burned up in the planet's atmosphere.

"It's beautiful!" Rose gasped, catching a few of the 'snowflakes' with her hand, before letting them drop to the ground once more.

"It's parts of the ship burning up in the atmosphere." Theta noted, frowning as the Doctor moved behind him

"And this isn't snow. It's ash." The Doctor added, looking upwards as Mickey frowned, dropping what appeared to be an ash ball.

"Okay, not so beautiful." She corrected herself, and Jackie frowned, putting her hands on her hips like that.

"Why are you two like that, finishing off each other's sentence- almost as if you're related!" She finished with a frown, and Rose stumbled backwards, looking at the two with narrowed eyes.

"Wha? No!"

"No no! We're not!" The Doctor stuttered, trying to save himself in this situation.

"Then why 'r you looking like that, like you know what the other's about to say?" Mickey asked, crossing his arms, and Theta exhaled through his nose, stepping back and reaching into his pocket, pulling out the one screwdriver that he had found in the other trench coat before.

"I found it inside a Tardis- I think it was yours." He muttered before slipping it back into his pocket, the other didn't say a word.

"And she took me here, I didn't on my own will- and I think I know who you are." He added, looking up at the Doctor, he didn't want to say it.

"What are you two talking about!" Jackie demanded and the Doctor looked at her quickly, not caring to cringe like he normally would.

"Jackie- the only time in your existence you're older than me." The Doctor shook his head sadly and Theta smiled slightly, waving his hand.

"Hello!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Gallifreyan words found from a website online created just for words.**

**The Website link- go to google and type in 'Gallifreyan words' then click on the second link.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! The final chap!**

Jackie and Mickey wouldn't stop looking at him, and it was making Theta on edge.

"Can you stop that? It's freaking my past self out." The Doctor calmly stated as he fiddled with his Sonic Screwdriver- as Theta learned the name.

"Still can't believe that's you, what is he- 6?"

"Oi! That's seven!" Theta shot back and Mickey snorted, rolling his eye and muttering something about being 'the same old Doctor'

"Yes- _but_ the major thing, is how am I here without their being a Paradox and my entire future being rewritten. I don't remember any of this." The Doctor muttered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, looking at Theta.

"…Well, I only remember running around on Gallifrey with K-" Theta stopped quickly as a slight twitch of the Doctor's cheek signaled not to say.

"Then next thing I know I was in some humans room. So I hid, and eventually they dragged me out, kind blokes too. Darker skin though- like Mickey, are most humans pale though?" Theta asked, tilting his head as Mickey huffed and the Doctor's lips twitched into what _could_ be a smirk.

"Nah- just a pigment difference from different areas of this planet. So anyways, after that?" The Doctor pried and Theta thought, biting the inside of his lip to make sure that he didn't spill anything about the future.

"Met up with some people who apparently knew you, and got chased down by Torchwood- not very fun might I say." Theta shivered slightly and the Doctor laughed shortly, causing Rose to smile and giggle softly while Mickey and Jackie just looked confused.

"Um…battled a Hydroca- wait! That was before Torchwood." Theta blinked then blushed slightly as The Doctor pouted.

"Met a Hydroca? Oh you lucky kid!"

"Um…met _another_ friend, that came to a conclusion that my- _our_ biologic code got broken into." Theta nodded and the Doctor just stared, eventually sighing and getting to his feet.

"Ironically enough, I have something that could help. Stay here- and I mean it. _Got that?"_

The last bit was in Gallifreyan and Theta nodded sheepishly, but the Doctor didn't leave until he had mimicked the movement of 'I'm watching you'. It was quiet a moment before Rose plopped down next to him, causing him to tense slightly.

"So…you're a younger Doctor?" Theta gave a hesitant nod and Mickey sighed at the slight awkward silence before getting up to leave. It was a few moments before Jackie smirked, leaning back.

"Could you 'ive me some dirt on 'im?" She asked, fluttering her eyes and Theta noticed as he very slowly inched away.

She kept staring at him until he very slowly said one thing that would probably torture his older self.

"I hate pears." He stated very seriously and Jackie smirked, getting up and saying something about stopping down to Bev's to drop off a borrowed shirt.

"So…" Rose started, not really sure what to say, Theta shrugged and leaned back, secretly liking how she smelled.

"Could you tell me how I died? Regenerated?" Theta asked, tilting his head back to look at Rose as her eyes misted up in confusion.

"I- it had something to do with the Time Vortex. Something about looking into it, and he was burning…"

Theta tensed then. He wouldn't look into the Time Vortex, he would _never_, but Rose didn't know that.

Sweet Rassilon, he _died_ for her.

And it was easy to see why- Theta had already grown fond of him.

"So- I don't think it would work if I kept calling you miny Doctor. So, 'Theta' what's your real name?" Rose asked with a slight smile that almost made him blush for no reason what so ever.

"But Rose! That _is_ my name!" He argued, and Rose shook her head quickly.

"Nuh-uh. I will _not_ think that's your name unless you give me proof." She crossed her arm, Theta could tell because he could feel her arm shift from under him.

"Really? My name is Theta Sigma, born from the Noble house of Lungbarrow in the Year of Rassilon. What else is there to know?" Theta asked as Rose just looked at him blankly.

"…Isn't that something in Greek?" She asked, frowning at his name as Theta scowled, glaring at the ceiling.

"Those Greeks, finding _one_ small bit of a translator and think it's the 'word of the gods!' How crazy are they, stealing our words. And I liked the word Omega and Delta!" He argued and Rose laughed, tilting her head back as Theta heard the wonderful chimes.

"I'm back- I won't ask. Just point this at yourself and point the green button. You shouldn't remember any of this though, it's safer that way." The Doctor nodded as he came back holding something that looked like a game controller. Theta nodded and regretfully got up, taking it carefully but hesitating with his hand on the door knob.

"Doctor?" He asked, looking over his shoulder, and the Doctor turned back, tilting his head in slight confusion.

_"If she was Gallifreyan, she would be your bonded wouldn't she?"_

Theta asked in his familiar tongue, and the Doctor's eyes flashed with a strange emotion.

_"I…I think we both know the answer to that."_

And Theta left the flat.

x-(X)-x

Theta sighed slightly as he walked around the streets of Cardiff, he already missed Rose. So kind…it kept bothering him why she wasn't here with him _now._

"There you are!" Theta jumped as Jack's car slowed next to him, and he slid down unneeded shades as he rolled down the window.

"What?" Theta asked, hoping he wasn't on the wrong date…again.

"You've been gone since nine this morning, Martha's going crazy, forcing my entire team out. Got to say- Owen was practically snarling like a dog when he got in the van." Jack mused, nodding to the seat next to him which Theta moved into, adjusting his translator and swapping arms of the cylinder device that would repair the damage done to his biologic make-up.

Jack frowned as he spotted it but shrugged it off as nothing before accelerating quickly and forcing Theta as far back as he could in his seat.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Theta growled and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please, I can't die and you can regenerate- relax." Theta frowned at that response but said nothing else, pinching his eyelids close and murmured a few prayers under his breath in Gallifreyan.

The car eventually slid to a stop, in front of a new place, some high tech base and Theta looked to Jack with one raised eyebrow.

"Saxon said that he could fix the whole ageing thing here." Jack explained and Theta bit his lip, not saying anything about the fact that he already had it covered.

The two of them walked towards the building and Jack reached out to the handle, humming some future tune Theta didn't recognize-yet.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know a Rose Tyler?" Theta asked, tilting his head slightly, and Jack faltered in his step slightly before fixing it and reaching out for the door, a bit weakly.

"…Yeah, I know of her." He eventually responded but only until they were inside the building.

"Where is she? Shouldn't she be here?" Theta responded eagerly with his questions, ignoring the fact that Jack's hearts seemed to be picking up in speed and his breathing was hitched.

"…Rose Tyler passed away a while ago…"

Theta stopped walking completely.

_'No…no, no, no, NO!_

Jack looked over his shoulder at Theta who was shock silent with his eyes huge in some strange emotion.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered before bowing his own head. He had known her, that was the only way.

_'She promised me forever.'_ Someone whispered in Theta's mind, and Theta looked down, ignoring the tear as it fell off his face onto the carpeted walkway.

The rest of the walk was entirely silent.

And Saxon stood, looking at Theta as he came in, more importantly, the tube like object inside his hands. Martha, Leo, and Tish were there. As well as Martha's mother who was seated a little ways away. Saxon rolled his eyes and bounced around, eventually speaking with a strange grin when everyone was seated.

"Right, well, Theta here has the cure-"

"You mean you didn't?" Leo asked in shock and Saxon shot an annoyed look that instantly caused Leo to cringe back into silence.

"_So, _I don't want you guys to remember me at all so I'm wiping you of all memory involving me." Saxon ended with another cruel smile that instantly caused Jack to growl.

"You can't just do that!" He shouted out In anger, and Saxon smirked, giving a little '_ta-ta!'_ Wave before a loud buzzing caused everyone to shout out in slight pain and crumple to the floor unconscious.

Theta was just able to hit the button, and he heard Saxon laugh as he walked away, humming a war chant under his breath. Theta exhaled once more, and his eyes lost focus.

What seemed like hours later he woke with a groan as somebody shook him. The Doctor winced and cracked his back, trying to organize _what_ had just happened.

"Dear Rassilon, what happened?" He groaned, wincing and flinching as he felt Jack's World War two coat tied tightly around him.

Then he noticed that was the _only_ thing around me.

"_Oh…_Please tell me I didn't do _that…"_ He coughed out, blinking quickly and confused as he looked at Jack who laughed loudly at that.

"Oh I _wish,_ Doc." Jack smiled and looked around.

The Doctor frowned and rubbed his head as he watched Martha hurriedly trying to wake up Leo while her sister worked on her mother.

"You're awake!" Martha squealed in glee, practically knocking him over from his sitting upright spot.

Once again the Doctor noticed how…_underdressed_ he was.

"Er- yes. I'm awake. Can someone tell me why I have almost no memory of what happened for- I don't know how long." The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise at that before he shook his head quickly and blinking.

"Oh, he's back to normal now?" Tish asked, looking over her shoulder as she helped her mother into a sitting position. Leo was against a wall, looking at something with his video-camcorder.

"Back to normal? I wasn't? Martha, _what_ is going on. And why is _Jack_ of all people here?" the Doctor looked around in confusion before adding.

"And _where_ are we?" He was now bewildered and Leo snickered at something. Looking at the Doctor's face and comparing it to something on the tiny screen only he could see.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. The last thing most of us remember was driving here- we're also missing parts of our memory last night. We remember UNIT on our tale-"

"UNIT?" The Doctor squeaked but Jack ignored him.

"Then nothing. No trace of anything actually." Jack shrugged and stood up, helping the Doctor up who clutched at the coat quickly, not wanting it to swish open.

Martha blushed at that and jumped back while Leo snickered and Tish rolled her eyes.

The Doctor flinched as Martha's mother approached, expecting a slap of all things. He was mildly confused when she embraced him, muttering _'It's good to have you back.'_

The Doctor turned to Jack who had a smirk on his face. The Doctor then asked very slowly.

"What in Rassilon did you do?"

Thirty minutes later and an appropriate change of clothes later- The Doctor was sitting on the couch rather impatiently while Leo very slowly wired up his camcorder to the television set.

Martha sat in a chair while Tish sat on another couch next to Jack (who didn't argue) and Martha's Mother stood behind the couch, looking at the TV with crossed arms.

"So what _exactly_ is on that?" The Doctor stressed, not liking how he was in the dark or the weird grin on Jack's face.

"Oh just relax Doc, do you want Coffee or tea? It might be a while yet." Jack shrugged and the Doctor scowled, eventually giving into the free offer of tea.

"Ready!" Leo shouted, holding a remote and plopping down next to the Doctor at the far side of the couch, watching the Doctor until the precise moment he had a rather large mouthful of tea in his mouth.

_"Leo? What's with the camera?" _The Doctor ignored this and continued to drink, relieving his stress slightly. The camera had obviously been new as it was shaky and fumbling a bit when focusing on Tish who looked slightly amused.

_"Been a while since I've had this thing out- figured that he might do something we should ketch on tape. Not every day you got an alien kid in your kitchen."_

"You guys kidnapped an alien?" The Doctor asked dryly at Martha who was giggling slightly and at Tish who was biting her lip and snorting slightly. The Doctor shook his head and looked back at the tape, drinking a little more.

_"Hey Tish, Le- should I even ask?" _The camera turned to Martha who walked in, looking slightly annoyed as she was captured with a bed head on tape. She shook her head before finding a seat next to Tish.

_"What does he eat?"_

_"I dunno- figured that he'd find something himself. Maybe smell it or something? We can stop him if he tried to eat something too dangerous."_

_"Tru- look now!" _Leo stated getting slightly quieter and they looked at something off screen, instantly trying to hold back laughter. Leo had the screen shake a little as if he was trying to hold back giggles also.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, _'amazing'_ He thought, while drinking, _'How humans find anything fun-WHAT?'_

Martha and Tish finally let out the loud laughter they had been trying to hide for a while now as the Doctor took a perfect spit take and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"What!" His voice was a little higher than usual as he saw himself as a child glaring at a banana.

_"A Banana? Does he even know it has a skin?"_

_"Let's find out!"_

By the image of him taking a large chomp out of it only to spit and hiss out a few insults in Gallifreyan obviously showed he did not know it had a skin.

"When was this?" The Doctor demanded at Jack who was too busy laughing and demanding a copy of the tape.

The Doctor purposely hid his blushing face with a pillow as Martha's mom had to split the banana with a knife before he could eat it.

"Got to say Doc, You're adorable as a kid!" Jack laughed once more, wiping the tears from his eyes only to gain more.

The Doctor just groaned into the couch.

x-(X)-x

A few days and a few horrible hours involving the Doctor as a little boy in which he very faintly remembered- they finally were able to leave, and this time- Jack was with them. Ready to go for one last trip.

"Where to?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the central column as he watched Martha walk up the ramp with a few suitcases in her hands. Jack was sitting on the coral pillar, lounging back at ease as he yawned slowly, before giggling over something quietly, probably those clips again.

Martha shrugged and looked around, apparently happy to be back and have access to her wardrobe.

"Anything! I'll be right back!" She shouted back before running towards what would be her room.

The Doctor slowly circled the Tardis, twisting a few knobs and pulling on a lever to send them into the Vortex as he thought.

"Oh, what happened, old girl?" He muttered, stroking the consol while she hummed a little louder.

The Doctor browed his head and exhaled, thinking as he closed his eyes.

_The creature roared is it came, swiping at him with its flipper before charging and slamming into the a metal barrier, in which it broke, before turning and hissing, about to fire once more._

The Doctor gasped and stumbled, thinking in confusion why he suddenly remembered a Hydroca on Earth.

"I'm going crazy." He muttered, looking at Jack who seemed to be cool and collected as he read a magazine out of the pile he had brought with him.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked after a moment of silence. Jack looked up quickly, arching an eyebrow as he awaited the question.

"By any chance…say, did a large water creature invade?" The Doctor tried to ask casually, freaking out slightly as he suddenly saw the past trips on the Tardis.

He had crossed his timeline!

_Way_ too many times.

"Yeah actually, it was invading a mall. Something that started with a Hyd- I couldn't remember the rest." Jack shrugged before going back to his magazine.

The Doctor worked on slowing his hearts.

He breathed and once more clenched his eyelids shut and scanned his mind for _anything._

_"Oh come on Theta! You must have watched the Tele one time in your life!" Rose laughed at Theta's perplexed face as one of Jackie's shows came on._

_"No, not really." Theta admitted with a blush, only to have Rose laugh, then smile with her tongue between her teeth…_

The Doctor recoiled so quickly he fell to the ground, causing Jack to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Rassilon." The Doctor whispered, thinking hard back, thinking of the regeneration sickness.

And sure enough, he faintly remembered meeting himself.

_""If she was Gallifreyan, she would be your bonded wouldn't she?"_

_ "I…I think we both know the answer to that."_

The Doctor exhaled, remembering faintly asking that, and responding.

"Ready to go?" Martha asked as she stepped into the main column, causing the Doctor to snap his head up.

"Yeah- just." The Doctor shook his head pulling down on a random lever.

"Wait a second-"The Doctor stopped moving suddenly, flicking his tongue and rubbing it on his teeth before wincing and flaring his nostrils.

"Did I…Lick a severed hand?" He asked in complete confusion.

It took the tape to convince him that he did indeed- lick a severed hand.

He hoped to Rassilon he didn't lick anything worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'm done now! That's it! and No sequal, don't even ask :P<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please review one last time- thank you!**


End file.
